True rebellion
by Setrus
Summary: A more brutal take on the rebellion. Before the grand heroics of Luke and Solo there was a far crueler war fought by both sides. Set on Naboo in 16 BBY. Rated M mostly due to violence and cruelty.
1. Chapter 1

"This is Naboo traffic control, turn off your engine and await your turn."

"C-copy that."

John Ilch sighed, great, the pilot of the second ship that had just exited hypespaces sounded nervous, no doubt another stupid smuggler. Silently John hoped nothing would show on the scanner, he didn't want to stay on duty a single minute overtime, what with having a date and all.

Smiling John leant back in his chair. As what the nabooian's called a 'collaborator' he wasn't really a popular guy among the ladies. If it hadn't been for his salary it would have been all the worse...but at least _this_ time he had found someone who cared about _him_, he could hardly wait to go on their second date! Collaborator...the empire was the legitimate government dammit! And how many could say they worked on a gigantic space station? Six hundred people on a massive space station...at least he was one of the few that didn't have to wear one of those tight imperial uniforms...

"Right, focus man." Shaking his head he turned to hail the foremost vessel that was already heading towards the space station, a little too fast for his liking...damn merchants always being in a hurry. "This is Naboo traffic control, approach within scanning range and await further instructions."

"As you wish." Came through the headphones, the speaker calm. Great, maybe it _would_ go fast?

The vessels were both ugly looking freighters, even with only the radar and a screen John could see that much. Blockish and of dull grey...cheap things that barely had a hyperdrive engine no doubt. Not the usual vessels he had to take care of when working above Naboo...but John wasn't the one to discriminate, he recognised hard-working guys like himself when he saw them.

Leaning back in his chair John put his hands behind his back. _She_ was somewhere on base now...probably fixing up something breaking down on the base...probably dressed in that oil-stained thing she wore the first time they met...he kind of liked her being the strong engineer and him the scrawny desk-worker. It would be good for the children...dammit! Focus! It's only the _second_ date...jeez.

"Identify yourself and your cargo." He yawned, watching the ugly freighter approach, still too fast he dully noted. "And adjust your course to point five and reduce speed."

"This is _Dancing shadow_, carrying machine parts." Was the sombre reply.

With the ship closer he could finally scan the freighter. "Scan...confirming that, you are clear to move towards beacon one...and reduce speed and adjust course." John would normally had added an irritated expletive by now, but he couldn't bring himself to it, he was mentally out of the work already after all. Soon he would meet her, soon...just got to wrap this up and he would be gone.

"Roger that." The pilot muttered back.

Hailing the second freighter that despite his instructions had inched forward John glanced back at the silent stormtrooper standing over by the door. Didn't that guy ever get bored of just staring at John's back? Why did they even _have_ a guard here? It was only John and that half-sleeping imperial officer over by the other console in this small room. "You may begin your approach now, identify yourself and your cargo."

"T...this is the freighter _Orion_, requesting permission to land."

Land? On this space station? Everyone knew the only things let into the place's hangar was Tie's and imperial shuttles. "Orion confirmed....permission to land denied, this is an imperial facility boy." John chuckled, considering telling _her_ about this fool...would probably be a nice story with a few additions...

"Oh...right...I meant on planet." The voice was even more nervous now, making John squint in sudden worry, the imperial officer over on his right also straightening a little, listening in as he was.

"You still haven't told us your cargo." John reminded the stranger, hand hovering over the button to alert the Tie fighters on stand by in the hangar. A chase of a smuggler would _really_ be a story for her...John almost found himself wishing that the freighter would suddenly gun away.

"Right, I mean..."

John suddenly found himself cut transmission as he noticed the first freighter still coming at the space station, even _faster_ now! Oh force...quick! Hailing the ship John found himself raising his voice an octave. "_Dancing shadow_! You are on a collision course! Adjust course and reduce speed _now_!"

There was a mad laugh from the other end, freezing John to his very bones. "Long live the rebellion! Love live the republic!"

_What? No!_

Torn of his chair John rolled across the floor together with the cursing officer as the whole space station rocked under the impact of the vessel hurtling into them. Somewhere deep below he heard a definitive _crack_...John paled in fear. Space...cold...death.

"What the hell is-" The imperial officer's words were drowned out as the floor beneath them split and buckled.

John's ears rang from the explosion he hadn't really heard, and his fingers bled as they on instinct dug into the suddenly torn floor falling downwards. He saw broken glass...blood, his or someone else's...screaming people and grey hallways were suddenly sweeping past.

_No_!

Then he was outside the station, _outside_.

There was a stinging pain...all over...and he felt his skin crack as it began to swell. All air rushed out of him...his chest hurt...he couldn't _see_.

_Cold_...very _cold_...

----

The imperial station was already listing heavily, most of it torn open by the initial explosion while the few intact compartments of it was on fire. Not that it would matter, knocked out of orbit the damaged station was already being torn apart by its own momentum as it headed towards Naboo....dooming whatever survivors were left to a fiery death.

The second merchant vessel gunned its engines, the clumsy freighter heading towards the growing cloud of debris, a set of lamps on its hull suddenly blinking alive.

Seconds later it started to spew escape pods, the freighter's engines glowing amber when the last one shot out toward the planet below.

With a crash the freighter slammed into the remains of the space station, as if the thing _needed_ a second attack to finish it off...a moment later the freighter blew up in a cloud of blue fire, tearing the remains of the station to pieces, pieces that were already glowing white as they entered the atmosphere.

Moments later the escape pods disappeared behind the clouds below, the occupants prepared to wreak havoc...


	2. Chapter 2

Yana Oran was a small and unassuming twi'lek by all accounts. Orange in colour, thin, flat and just a little smaller then the average woman she wasn't really one of the sexy twi'leks people were used to and she knew it. It was of little consequence though, her brown eyes flashed in irritation as she pushed a hand into her red jumpsuit, thin hand curling around the blaster strapped under her arm. "Aren't we done yet?"

"Threats isn't our way." The other rebel replied, though she didn't know his name the fact that he wore desert fatigues, carried a somewhat expensive rifle and sported grey hair under his worn cap marked him as a rebel officer. Yana hadn't had time to ask though...they hadn't had time to do much since landing in their escape pod in fact.

"Yes it is." A third rebel replied. This one was a monster of a man, sporting wide shoulders and heavy muscles barely hidden under his loose blue shirt and pants. The man was bald, skull glittering in the warm light of the small farmhouse, as did they grey eyes focused on the little farmer before them, a massive fist closed around the sword in his hand.

"Oafs...let me handle this." The second rebel muttered to the two of them before turning to the farmer who by now was wringing his hands in badly concealed fear. "Don't listen to them my good man, we're not here to threaten you or force you to join our cause, we merely need a safe house for the night..."

The farm they were in was far to the east of Theed, surrounded on all sides by large hills the valley they were in was a very secluded area...the few farms there obviously belonging to people that liked to keep to themselves. Therefore it was perfect place to hide for the newly arrived rebels as they waited to see if their little diversion in space had paid off and the imperials weren't looking for them.

The house they were in was a little small, the living place apparently the smallest building on the farm. But if only this little man lived here it was no surprise...it was cosy though, built from stark white stone and furnished with various tables, chairs and cupboards of dark brown wood it had a homely feeling to it. The warmth coming from the fireplace in the corner completed the ensemble.

It fitted the farmer that was for sure. As short as Yana and sporting a balding head with a wreath of white hair around him the human must be eighty by now...the barrel shaped body hidden under a yellow robe made him look like a peaceful hermit or grandfather. He probably was too...if his blue eyes hadn't been full of worry she was sure he probably sported a warm smile most of the time.

"I...I'm not interested in any rebellion." The older man mumbled, eyeing the long blade held by the large rebel to Yana's right. "I got children...grandchildren too, if the empire found out...I don't wish to take that risk. Of course if you really _insist_...." He eyed the sword once more, the bared blade apparently more threatening then the blaster the elderly rebel sported.

"Well if that's all that it takes..." The monstrous rebel muttered, only to be silenced by a glare from the older rebel.

Their 'leader' nodded, a warm smile on his lips. "We understand, _really_, we do. If there is any other farmer in the area that you might direct us to..."

That worked, the farmer paling as he raised his hands before him. "Oh no, no...that would be dangerous for both you and me. Not to mention I couldn't possible demand such a thing from any of my friends in the area..._no_." His pushes his lips together, annoyed. "You can stay...for _one_ night."

"Why you little..." The large rebel was stopped mid-step by the 'officer' placing his hand on the man's arm.

"That will be fine, thank you." The rebel leader smiled a knowing smile. "I assume you understand to keep this a secret."

"Hmpf." The farmer rolls his eyes while crossing his arms in front of him. "Just because I farm doesn't mean I don't know when to keep my mouth shut."

Yana, having watched the scene unfold shifts her weight, uncomfortable. "Great, one night...then we have to find another place? Are we _trying_ to get caught?"

"She has a point boss." The bald rebel mutters, nodding towards the almost a foot shorter Yana, making her feel like a child. "We can't really let this little runt endanger the whole operation, let us just gut him and be done with it."

"_Gut_!?" The farmer took a frightened step back, eyes wide. He was inching towards the door...Yana instantly pulled her blaster and aimed it at him, freezing him in place. Maybe she should just shoot him? Another casualty of war...and they would be safer. She was _sick_ of all these people just talking about hating the empire, but when it came down to it..._cowards_.

The large rebel grinned at her, at what little chest she had...but mostly at the blaster in her hand. "I like you already."

"Enough..." Their 'officer' rubbed his eyes, suddenly looking weary. "...we're not going to-"

Yana didn't hear the explosion so much as feel it as she was tossed across the room, flying head first into the wall. Paralysed by the pain she heard nothing but the ringing of her ears as she lazily looked over at the rest of the room.

The furniture had been tossed aside by the explosion, the bald rebel stumbling slightly as he held his arms in front of his face. Their officer was stumbling sideways, hand clutching his throat where a seizable piece of wood had buried itself, drawing a flood of dark blood that ran down his fatigues. He wobbled...reached for the wound with his second hand...then fell to the floor, legs twitching.

The farmer was on his knees, a gash over the top of his skull appearing when he rolled unto his back, raising his arms in surrender even as ghostly shapes appeared through the dust where there had once been a wall.

Ghostly _white_ shapes...

The farmer suddenly collapsed when a blue ring shot out from the dust, hitting the farmer.

Opening his mouth the large rebel roared, though Yana couldn't really hear it, her ears still ringing...mutely she watched the rebel charge forward with his sword above his head...only to stumble as another ring of blue energy shot forth, hitting him in the chest.

Somehow the man was still standing as he raised his blade in defiance against the now definite shapes of the stormtroopers appearing from the dust...two of them raised their blasters and shot out another set of blue stun rays, finally knocking the rebel out.

Stormtroopers...Yana blinked, trying to remove the dust and dizziness out of her vision and failing with both. Instead she reached out, finding her blaster pistol laying next to her hip, the weapon having loyally followed her during their flight.

Two of the stormtroopers were crouching down by her officer, reaching for his neck, no doubt trying to save him for capture...but he was already dead, the pool of blood around him clinging to his prone shape and the boots of the troopers.

Gritting her teeth against the sudden soreness Yana raised her blaster...took aim...and fired.

One of the stormtroopers fell with a spin as his left shoulder was struck, the heavy blaster of Yana's sending him tumbling to the floor and making the other troopers take aim at her. Dark lenses watching her, dark weapons trained upon her...

All went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excellent work NB-434-1."

General San Larsion was a short man, almost as short as the twi'lek rebel even. With his black hair slowly receding and his grey uniform containing a body shaped like a barrel he wasn't the most impressive of sights. The blue eyes were intelligent though, the thin lips of his as always curled in a cruel smile.

'General' was an incorrect title, in reality he was the governor of Naboo, but with the people there still wanting that silly queen of theirs the empire had settled for keeping a 'general' on the planet for administration.

NB-434-1, or One as he was mostly known as in his squad, saluted, standing a foot further out then the other four stormtroopers in his unit. At his feet the dead rebel lay, all except his now white face hidden in the body bag they've put him in. He had an almost serene look on his face by now...most did One had noticed after five years of service on the insubordinate planet of Naboo. "Thank you general."

"How is that injured trooper of yours?"

One glanced back at the trooper at the far right of the line of stormtroopers in his unit, the man standing in a sharp salute despite the carbon scoring over his left shoulder plate. "NB-434-3 is fine sir, the injury is minor."

"Good." The general turned, eyes focusing on their living catch.

They were in San's office, the spacious room dark grey in colour. Opposite One there was a large circular window with steel reinforcement in a web-like pattern, the view spectacular as it showed the capital of Theed in all its glory together with part of the gardens surrounding the beautiful city. Their seizable imperial palace overlooking the town from its distant hill as it was.

To One's left there was a large door, flanked by a pair of stormtroopers, as well as a pair of computer consoles behind which two groups of four imperial officers stood, busy working on whatever they worked with. To the right the general's desk of dark glass and a leather chair stood, the ruby glow from the buttons on the computers behind it reflecting against the glass. A few feet in front of the desk the prisoners sat, on their knees and with their hands bound behind their backs.

One raised an eyebrow at the sight, what an odd group...the farmer he quickly dismissed, it was obviously a man caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then there was the giant that had managed to take three shots on stun before falling...a monster of a man that One had already pegged as a troublemaker, the man was only now properly awakening from the sedatives they've injected. into him. As for the wormhead...she was just an small orange twi'lek...though that she despite having been almost knocked out had managed to put a shot in Three had been surprising. One had kept her under close guard during the transport after _that_ little trick.

"Clark Retran." San Larsion muttered, holding three small reports in front of him, gaze focused on it. "Rebel lieutenant...hero of the rebellion." He snorted, casually throwing the paper to the ground. "Now dead." One suppressed the urge to zip up the body bag, knowing the general wanted the rebels to see the face of their dead comrade. Though perhaps disgusting One knew it was a useful tactic...one couldn't help but admire San's ruthlessness.

"Jovan Lamb, private." The general looked down at the kneeling giant, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Criminal, broke out of the Kessel mines? Fifteen charges of murder...probably joined the rebellion due to the love of killing government officials if I got to guess...which I do." That brought a grin out of the kneeling man, an almost feral one at that. San grinned back. "Quite popular as second in charge among local commanders, probably knows of quite a few facts...the quiet type as he no doubt is."

"I can be quite vocal when I want to." The giant replied, grinning viciously while his grey eyes actually shone with glee. One suppressed a chuckle, such animals would make quite a good stormtrooper if properly housebroken... "Want me to-"

San's boot kicked out, knocking the giant's head sideways, but not felling him as it usually did. The man merely spat a piece of bloody phlegm to the floor, his gleeful look not leaving the general. San smiled wryly back at him. "I have no doubt some time in the dungeon with some of our more...esoteric officers...will reveal quite a few things about this pathetic little rebellion."

That shut the giant up, the man obviously knowing what such imprisonment entailed. One managed a smile, scum like that deserved all the torture the empire could muster.

Next San's gaze focused on the twi'lek. "And...Yana Oran is it? Don't have much information on you...a little child who's gotten over her head?"

"Go suck a death stick." The female twi'lek muttered, glaring up at the general with surprising heat, drawing a chuckle from him.

"Defiant little thing aren't you? Perhaps not a child then...a political idealist?" General San leaned forward, grabbing the twi'lek by the jaw, making her heated look turning into a full out glare. "You look younger then you are...perhaps a reason for you wishing to harm the ones bigger then yourself? Very foolish I must say, but then again you aliens never _have_ displayed much common sense."

To One's shock the woman spat the general right in the face. "Go to hell."

For a moment San's face came alight with rage, but it faded a moment later, turning into a small smile as he wiped the spittle aside. "Brave, _good_...I guess that will help with the years you'll spend in prison." The woman shirked away, her face easy to read, it was a face One had seen many a time, those who looked like that never lasted long in prison, something with it just...broke them. San didn't seem to notice, nor care about her look as he turned to the kneeling farmer. "And then we have...Ultain Yemen?"

"Honourable sir..._please_." The farmer inched closer on his knees, face alight with eagerness to please. "I have nothing to do with this! I'm no rebel, I was merely approached by them when they wanted a place to stay! They had blasters! I couldn't refuse!"

San turned away from the begging farmer, raising a hand as he casually inspected his nails. "Oh I believe you farmer."

"Y...you do?"

"Oh yes." San nodded, still looking at his nails. "Except...one always has a choice doesn't one?"

"W...what? N...no I couldn't really d...do anything but."

"You let them in, they didn't have their weapons drawn according to the film my troopers showed me before you arrived...you let them in voluntarily, hurriedly even."

"B...but..."

"Oh I understand, I do." The general interrupted, smiling slightly as he flicked an invisible piece of dust off his uniform. "You didn't want to visibly aid the rebels, not to be associated with them and all that...like any honest citizen."

"Exactly!" The farmer exploded, hanging unto San's every word in his search for hope.

Turning around the general put his hands behind his back, smile turning into a vicious grin. "Of course it may also be due to you wishing to hide your true rebel sympathies..." He stopped the farmer's protest with an irritated frown. "Though I don't believe that. I believe you to be an honest farmer, just wishing to go on with your life, no trouble and all that..."

"Yes!"

"Unfortunately that puts me in quite an awkward position, you _were_ seen...and the empire must not show mercy to those who even tolerate rebels near themselves...nor allow any personal vendettas to be created against it due to the punishment of a single individual."

All colour disappeared from the farmer's face. "W...what are you s...saying?"

Turning around San looked into One's eyes, or rather _at_ the black lenses of his helmet, making the stormtrooper feel like a piece of furniture all of a sudden. "I'm saying that your family unfortunately have to face a firing squad, don't worry, we'll find them." The farmer collapsed where he knelt, all air going out of him. "But don't worry, you will be there to greet them to the afterlife." He nodded to One.

Sighing One raised his blaster, making the prisoners flinch. Then he fired, blasting a black hole into the elderly farmer's head. With a shudder the farmer fell to the floor, legs kicking out into nothing as the body convulsed, before realising it was dead...and coming to a halt.

Great, now he would probably spend the rest of the week hunting some silly family, he hated blasting children...


	4. Chapter 4

Despite being under imperial rule the city of Theed was quite beautiful, it even had an air of freshness about it. The crimson banners with the symbol of the empire were easily overlooked where they hung from some of the buildings, and the stormtroopers, though there, mostly stayed in the shadows, silent sentries that could easily be taken for statues.

In contrast to the discrete and stark coloured imperial banners and troops the rest of the city was a vibrant display of colours and sights, not only were the buildings colourful in what most would consider a tasteful way but the people themselves was a great show of every colour, from purple to yellow, not to mention a dizzying array of complex haircuts that seemed to be in fashion. And all those people walking along the streets didn't even seem to notice the silent troops watching them...

The oppression was more subtle then the average imperial world, that was for sure.

Leela Mesmer snorted where she lay, her blue slacks and shirt was getting uncomfortable warm as she lay on the rapidly heating tin roof under a glaring sun, but it was a small price to pay for the view. With her green cloak on she was barely discernible from the roof as well, meaning that she wasn't all that worried from being spotted.

Being tall for a woman Leela's quite athletic build was concealed under the cloak lying over her like a blanket, with the hood up over her head only small tufts of unkempt brown hair stuck out. Her brown glove-covered hands momentarily reached down under her, extracting a worn set of binoculars and putting them up before dark blue eyes.

In the distance the ugly thing that was the imperial barrack stood out like an eyesore. Sure it had been built by the same stones as the rest of the city, sure it was even designed in a way that it wouldn't stand out as anything but as another fancy building. Then someone had ruined it with the extremely imperial looking windows and the abundance of blood red banners, not to mention the many sombre soldiers walking back and forth from it...

Licking her lips Leela focused on the building, noting the many richly decorated balconies on it with an arched eyebrow. One could sneak in that way...if not for every single one being guarded by at least one stormtrooper. With the building standing atop a seizable hill with no obstructions in the way sneaking in would be difficult at _best_.

She didn't like that.

Thumbing a button on her left glove Leela continued to rake the barrack for any obvious weaknesses while she spoke: "This is Leela...you there Zanc?"

"Sure is, just waiting to hear your lovely voice." Came the cheerful response, drawing a smile from the woman.

Zanc Lert was an odd man, almost double Leela's age he should be retiring in a few years...not that she believed he would. Despite being her officer he was very relaxed around his troops, and not a little flirtatious. Leela often thought it just to be his way of joking around...but if stories were to be believed it was anything but. He was quite the womaniser despite his looks apparently... "That's great sir, now are you going to listen?"

"All ears gorgeous."

Rolling her eyes Leela thought better of protesting, knowing that it would only make things worse. "I'm in a good position to..."

"Yeah you are!" _Ugh_...how could such an old man be so immature at times!?

"...to see the imperal barrack, it's larger then we anticipated."

Zanc's previous tone was gone, amusement blown away. "That's bad." There was a pause. "Any good form of entrance?"

"I can only see the main gate, which won't work." Leela admitted. "There's also quite a few patrols around the barren hill...I don't seriously understand how I'll be able to sneak in."

"We need to help them. Clark is apparently dead, but Jovan knows quite a lot and I don't want to risk him revealing anything about our work here, which could stop us before we even begin." Zanc muttered something under his breath. The leader of the rebellion cell had a lot of work on his plate right now Leela knew, organizing an entire net of infiltrators and hidden groups of rebel warriors from nothing was a lot of work after all. "I guess we could try to get a bomb into the prison level and..."

"I'm not killing our own men." Leela snapped, face grim.

There was a short chuckle on the other side of the com. "Can't believe you're still a bit of an idealist after all this time...got to love that." She heard the man rustle some papers around, then the a small beep that probably came from a computer. "Hang on, I'll see if I can get you in some other way."

Sighing Leela drummed her fingers against the hot roof, suicidally wishing she had her sniper rifle on her, despite using it from where she lay would probably end with her getting killed...she absently wondered how many stormtroopers she would be able to put down before they got to her. Of course Zanc wouldn't approve either, casualties among the empire was far less important then preserving the good name of the rebellion, and shooting out on the open streets with people around wouldn't really help with that...

"Hmm...interesting." The mutter was enough to alert her, reminding her that she still held the binoculars, making her quickly put them away before she dropped them. "You know...I just _might_ have found you a way in." There was just a hint of amusement in the voice, making Leela stiffen in worry.

"Please, not the sewers again." Leela shuddered, remembering last time they used that way. The stench had been bad...having to fight stormtroopers in them worse...and escaping them by hiding in piles of refuse horrible.

There was a chuckle. "Oh anything _but_ the sewers, or...well depends on your definition of slimy."

Leela frowned, confused. "Sir?"

"How's your dancing Leela?"

"Sir?" Leela repeated, voice darkening as she sensed Zanc's idea.

"Ability to walk in heels? Conversation skills? Got a pleasant laugh do you?"

"Zanc!"

"Alright, alright..." She could practically sense the man wearing a wide smile. "Apparently this general Larsion of theirs likes to hold these fancy balls, probably to raise the morale of his officers and make ties with the Naboo nobility."

"You can't be serious." Leela thumped her forehead into the roof, definitively feeling slimy at the thought of infiltrating the imperial barrack like that. "Besides, even with fancy clothes they wouldn't believe me to be a noble."

"Who said you would go as a noble?"

Leela stiffened. "I can't pass off as an imperial officer..."

"No, but an officer's date would probably be quite believable." The following chuckle made Leela grit her teeth.

"Laugh it up, but that plan involves some very disgusting things for me." She shuddered, the thought of smiling at an imperial igniting some horrible memories of hers...which she instantly pushed back into the depth they came from.

"I know." The amusement was gone, her officer serious. "And I wouldn't ask you of it if I didn't know of any alternative." He paused, considering their options no doubt. "I could get someone else on it, but it would take quite some time for them to get here. Or we could just cut our losses and move on."

Of course he didn't really wanted either of the options, the purpose of saying it out loud was obvious though since Leela found her resolve strengthen. "No, we leave none behind, I'll do it."

"Good."

"Just...just let me pick the dress okay?"

There was a forced laugh at the other end. "Anything you say honey."


	5. Chapter 5

She was seated in a surprisingly comfortable chair, the orange jumpsuit the imperials had forced upon her chafed a little, as did the bindings holding her wrists and ankles fast against the chair. For some reason there was also one holding her head fast against the chair...Yana frowned, nervous beyond words.

Then the blindfold was torn off.

Looking about herself as best she could with an immobilised head Yana found herself in one end of a rectangular room. A black table was stretched out before her, one short end an inch from her stomach. The hated imperial general...San...sat in the middle of the long side on the right, the leather chair he sat on of simple design, his hands busy holding a knife and fork as he slowly cut through a strange selection of fruits on his plate.

By the other short end Yana saw to her surprise another twi'lek sit. A blue man no older then thirty whose arms were latched unto the armrests of his chair, his head held fast against the chair by a metal binder that probably mirrored Yana's own. The man was breathing in short gasps, wide brown eyes starring to his left and right, beads of sweat pouring down his face.

Behind him two stormtroopers stood on either side of a black door, unmoving sentinels that might as well have been statues. Were there two behind her as well? Yana didn't really want to know...

Bringing a handkerchief to his lips the balding general wiped himself clean while leaving most of the meal still on the table, reminding Yana of her own empty stomach, the thing growling quietly. The general smiled ever so slightly as he pushed the chair back and got to his feet, friendly eyes turning to Yana, _too_ friendly. "Hungry? I might offer you some food if you tell me everything I need to know...it would make this whole thing very short and painless."

Yana felt guilt swell within her as she cast a quick glance at the plate of no doubt delicious food...no...she would _not_ go that easy! "Go screw yourself imperial scum!" The twi'lek opposite her winced, eyes somehow managing to get wider even as Yana felt herself begin to sweat under the coarse fabric of her prison suit.

She was stuck in an imperial base, surrounded by evil men...and the general looking down at her had a frightening smirk on his lips. She was _dead_.

Something with that thought calmed her. She was already dead...so why worry? She sure as hell wouldn't be remembered for betraying her brothers and sisters with her final breath.

The general looked over at someone behind Yana, then smiled down at her. "I could send you to the dungeon with that other rebel...I'm sure some intensive torture would break you." The sweat pouring down her back turned cold. "Yet that would be an unnecessary expense, I believe breaking you will be far easier than the other criminal."

She couldn't help herself, she swallowed, inwardly cursing herself as she saw San gleefully following the movement of her throat. "J...just try it!"

"Brave for such a small creature...you aliens are quite strange." San took a step back and reached for his belt, withdrawing a strange cylinder of burnished steel, roughly ten inches in length. "Do you know what this is?" A flip of a switch and a vibrant green blade of light appeared out of the cylinder, drawing a gasp out of both twi'leks. Yana had heard the _stories_...but she hadn't really believed... "A lightsaber, one owned by a now dead jedi by the name of Kit Fisto."

The man slowly moved the blade sideways, drawing a hum from it before he switched the weapon off. He smiled down at the cylinder in his open palm. "A gift from the emperor himself..." He looked up, smirk aimed at the shivering Yana. "...it was given as a reminder of what happens to traitors." Tossing the weapon in between his hands as if it was a mere plaything the general turned away from her and slowly moved towards the other end of the table. "Oh but where are my manners? I haven't introduced you to my other guest here!"

The man vainly tried to pull his head away, wide eyes following the weapon being tossed from hand to hand by the general. "P..please. I h...haven't done anything..."

"Oh I know you haven't." Holding the lighsaber in his left hand the general turned towards Yana and placed his right on the frightened twi'lek's shoulder. "After all, my men simply picked you up at random...tell us, what is your name?"

"R...Rai Shell..." The man stammered, looking over at the general as best he could with his head strapped fast as it was.

The general nodded, gaze fixed on Yana, who found herself struggling against her binds. Some primitive part of her mind hoping to free herself and then escape...somehow. "So, Rai...what do you do? You _do_ work don't you?"

"I work at the docks..." The male twi'lek replied, frowning in confusion, neither him nor Yana understanding the point with such questions.

"Ah, badly paid I assume?"

"Y...yes, not complaining though." The twi'lek actually relaxed a little, no doubt relieved of not being questioned about any criminal activities or the like. Perhaps even hoping to survive...Yana grimaced.

"Good, good workers are hard to find nowadays...any children?" The hand on the man's shoulder came upwards, gently patting the man's tchun, the left braintail. Both Yana and the man stiffened, such a touch was practically reserved for family and lovers...and made any twi'lek uncomfortable if he or she didn't trust the person in question.

The man nodded though, quickly and eagerly. "Yes, a daughter."

"Is she a good child? How old?"

"Two years old." The man managed a weak smile. "Takes after her mother...very active, runs a lot."

"How adorable." The general's smile was far too vicious considering the topic and Yana felt her body go cold, realisation dawning upon her. No...he couldn't...it wasn't right. Seeing her eyes widen the general's smile grew larger. "Perhaps she'll grow up to become a sprinter?"

"We're actually saving to get her an education, she might become a doctor." The man, Rai, beamed in pride, actually managing a hesitant smile.

"A shame you won't be there to see it then." San replied, making the twi'lek stiffen, his eyes widening as the general raised his lightsaber, the blade ignited once more.

"WAIT!"

The general and twi'lek both looked over at Yana after her cry, one with desperate hope, the other with a small smirk. "Wait...I...what do you want to know?" She collapsed in her chair as little as the bindings allowed, her heart heavy. This...it wasn't right. "I'll tell you anything, just...don't."

"Depends on what you got, tell me everything you know." The general still held his weapon raised, but eyes fixed on Yana were now serious, the glee replaced by cold calculations.

"We had two freighters, one made a suicidal run on the imperial station above space, hid our other freighter from sensors as it shot down our escape pods unto the planet." Yana spoke quickly, eyes fixed upon the vibrant blade above the other prisoner's head.

"I already know that part, what else?" San snorted. "Numbers, supplies, support?" Deactivating his saber San lowered the weapon, but he didn't move otherwise, still keeping one hand on Rai's tchun.

"I...I'm not sure, I'm just a private!" Yana cried out, shaking. "There was maybe a hundred of us on the ship! At max! We mostly had blasters and grenades in stock, some explosives perhaps! I don't know about support...I heard it wasn't that big! Some officers spoke of the Gungans!" The general squinted at her at the words, the thought of the native aliens angering him for some reason. "I don't know anything else! I swear!"

She deflated, suddenly exhausted. She had betrayed the alliance...so easily...she was pathetic.

"Hmm...interesting...but not good enough." The general took a step back and ignited his saber, drawing a scream from the twi'lek as he struggled in his seat.

"Wha...no! Don't kill him!" Yana pushed up on instinct, her bindings instantly stopped the attempt though and she could only watch as San chuckled.

"Kill? I think we can be more inventive than that..."

She _couldn't_ look away! Her eyes _refused_ to close, and her head was latched fast..._no_!

With a hum and a sizzle the saber came down, cutting through leather backrest and blue twi'lek flesh alike.

With a thump the right lekku fell to the floor.

Yana gasped for air, only to exhale it in a scream as she watched the twi'lek on the other side convulse in his chair, his brown eyes rolling back in their sockets as bloody froth poured out from his mouth. San seemed unperturbed though as he raised the weapon once more, then slashed down, cutting off Rai's other lekku.

Yana went very still, vision blurry while she watched the other twi'lek shudder, body shaking with shock, trickles of blood running down from the mostly cauterised wounds. His fingers were twitching...his limp braintails lay on the table, one of them burning ever so slightly from the wound across it.

"Doctor, check him please." A blurry grey shape passed Yana and quickly moved to the dead twi'lek, pushing a dark instrument against the corpse. "Well?"

"He's alive." Yana swallowed, barely stopping herself from throwing up. Alive...how _could_ he be...the horror. "He's catatonic though sir, unresponsive."

"Ah, in his own little nightmare then? Excellent." The general chuckled, actually _chuckled_!

The only reason Yana didn't scream at him was that all air was being used for explosive sobs, her whole body contracting with convulsions. She could feel tears running down her face, but she couldn't see. She could feel the bindings dig into her limbs as she trashed about, but do nothing about it. She could feel herself become light as her mind struggled with consciousness, yet could not force it in either way...

Then two pairs of strong hands gripped her arms, holding her fast as the bindings on her wrists disappeared. "Take her back into her cell...oh and do put him in with her, as a reminder of what awaits her..."

She couldn't take anymore...all went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Leela felt slimy just by entering the cantina.

As most cantina's in Theed the place was a little fancier then what Leela was used to. The tables spread around the purplish room were of glass, the black chairs surrounding them shining with polish, as was the flat crystal crowns hanging from the ceiling. To the left the bar was of white marble, as was the shelves attached to the mirror-covered wall behind it.

Practically all the tables were taken, the drab grey and black uniforms of imperial officers dominated, but there were also quite a few pastel coloured clothes worn by imperial cooperators and the like. Far too many female ones too, somewhat evening out the gender difference. Leela held back a snort, courtesans...and no aliens around save for the waitresses...of course.

Frowning she glanced down at herself, somehow feeling all the more disgusting for it. She wore a sleeveless white shirt that was too tight and open around her chest, not to mention slightly too short so that part of her stomach was exposed. Her white dress was too short and too tight around the hips as well, making her feel like a slut. The red jacket reaching just below her butt somewhat helped things...then again she had planed to take it off. She already missed her slacks...by the force she hated missions like these.

Trying to look relaxed Leela took a step to the left so as to not stand in the doorway, noting that not too many paid her any attention, most focused on the others at the table or their meals. Squinting Leela looked for any good targets, the lights from the crystal crowns was strong, but they created quite a few shadows, where some of the imperials stayed in self-imposed seclusion.

Too many of the imperial officers were busy in conversations with cooperators, and then there was the ones hanging out in large groups...Leela didn't feel confident enough to separate one from the herd. So that left officers hanging out on their own...Leela carefully let her gaze sweep over the ones fitting the bill.

There were two sitting by the bar, one of them looked drunk..._too_ drunk, he would be easy to seduce, if he would remember her the next day though... The other seemed like a better bet, until she noticed the wedding band on his finger. Could always hope for him to be unhappily married...but she'd rather not take the chance.

She moved her gaze over to the darker corners. She saw several men there. One man was gaunt and playing around with a deck of cards...he looked too sly for her liking. Another was too busy eyeing one of the Togruta waitresses, a dreamy look on his face, no good either...

Finally she found a good target. Solidly built the officer's grey uniform fit like a glove, with his dark hair cut short and a solid chin he seemed to have been born to become a soldier. The man also had a bored, not to mention stupid, look on his face. A perfect mark...she hoped.

Leela fiddled nervously with the high crown-like hairstyle of hers, a thing that had been a pain to arrange with her normally unkempt brown hair. Not to mention the time it had taken...what was with the Naboos and their stupid fashion!? She bit her lip, forcing herself to release the hair before she ruined it...just do it girl!

Taking a deep breath she momentarily stopped by the bar to order two glasses of wine, then headed over to the bored looking officer. The man didn't seem to notice her obvious approach, eyes focused on a datapad before him, a sigh escaping him even as Leela came up to the table.

"Well hello there handsome." Leela managed not to sound disgusted, voice hushed, as she bent forward to place the glasses down on the table. The officer blinked, only now noticing her, or rather her chest being pushed forth by her tight shirt. At least this might go easy...Leela managed to keep smiling. "Mind if I sit down?"

The brown eyes moved up, finally reaching above her neck, then widened. "S...sure thing." Leela actually felt a little flattered by his gawking, she didn't really think her face that beautiful. Too pronounced cheekbones, too flat lips, in her mind she wasn't a beauty, but apparently the officer disagreed.

"Thank you." Leela sat down with a small sigh, bronzed legs crossing under the glass table, which the officer clearly noticed. "I'm Leela." She held out her hand, palm downwards in what she had observed to be the way Naboo women were supposed to hold it, it made her hand feel so feeble...the officer took it gently, thumb pressing down on the top of her hand. "And you..." She glanced at his badge, ah, a commander. "...captain?"

The man held her hand for a few moments more before pulling away, a smile creeping up on his lips. "That's commander actually."

"Oooh...a commander, how silly of me." Leela leaned back in her chair and put a hand against her collar bone, feigning an overly-female laugh that made her grimace inwardly. At least the officer seemed to swallow it, as well as the way she was 'impressed' by his rank, his smile widening. "Well? Don't keep me wanting here my dear commander."

Ugh, was she laying it on a little thick? The officer didn't seem to mind though, bowing his head slightly as he spoke with a courteous tone. "I'm commander Efrem, commander of a fighter wing in the imperial navy."

"Fighters? You have a fighter?" Leela bent forward, showing her intent interest while fluttering her eyelashes at the man. Inwardly she was retching at herself, but apparently it didn't show.

"Technically seventy two of them, quite beautiful I might add." Egrem bragged, chin held high.

_Beautiful_ TIEs...? Disguising the snort of disgust with a small gasp Leela pushed a rogue strand behind her ear even as she reached for her jacket. "Seventy two...you're quite successful aren't you?" Yep, stroke his ego, that would probably work...the way he straightened in his chair a clear indication of her success. "I _like_ that." Keeping herself straight, back slightly arched, she let her jacket slide off her and drop unto her seat...the man visibly swallowed as he strained to maintain eye contact.

This would be _easy_...Efrem followed her every move as she bent forward and took a sip out of her glass, his gaze darting down at her body for just a moment before he swallowed. "I guess I am kind of successful...and you are...?"

"Charmed." Leela replied with a false smirk, watching as the man frowned in confusion. "What? A girl got to have her secrets...otherwise you might loose interest."

"I doubt that's possible." Efrem breathed, sounding surprisingly honest, which of course made Leela feel all the more disgusted with herself. Sure she was used to infiltrate places and to commit ambushes and all that...rebel as she was. But dishonesty like this...it made her feel so filthy.

Leela smiled, her foot pushing upwards under the table to brush against the leg of the officer, making his eyes widen."Wow, you're quite a charmer aren't you?" The man's mouth opened and closed, apparently the touch enough to stupefy him, he really _was_ an idiot... "Trying to charm my skirt off are you?"

"What? No! I mean..." When the man noticed Leela's smile his budding panic disappeared, to be replaced by a wide grin. "...I mean...maybe." He chuckled at himself, forcing Leela to do the same to make him feel funny even as she struggled not to roll her eyes at his anything but smooth talking. "If you don't mind of course...?"

"Not at all." Leela pushed her foot further up until her toes brushed against the inside of the man's knee, drawing a small gasp from him. She managed to shoot him a wicked smile while she inwardly struggled not to retch. "Perhaps later you could show me your_ cock_pit..." Great, now she would have to wash her mouth after that poor innuendo...

The man licked his lips, a small shudder running through him as he no doubt imagined what she meant. Inching closer across the table he eyed Leela more hungrily now that he'd received her okay, making her feel cheap. "Perhaps we should go and..."

Before he could finish the no doubt sleazy offer Leela rose from her seat, making him half-rise from his own seat before suddenly dropping back down, a sudden flush on his cheeks. Oh you got to be...Leela continued to smile however. "Oh I'd love to my dear, but I just remembered I have a meeting to go to...a shame we won't get to know each other _commander_ Efrem."

Picking up her jacked and turning she begun to walk away, keeping her steps small so as to give the man time enough to get the obvious idea, and swaying her hips widely enough to encourage him. Not that it was probably needed...she knew she had him already.

"Wait!" Turning she found the man slightly out of her seat, but only slightly, his position awkward. His face only showed eagerness however, drawing an almost genuine smile out of Leela. "We officers have this ball over in the imperial palace in four days...perhaps you'd like to come?"

Leela pretended to think about it for just a moment, then smiled at him as seductively as she could, which was rapidly becoming harder as the tension begun to get to her. "I'd love to commander...perhaps we can even find something..._fun_ to do there?" The officer shone up like a second sun even as Leela put her hand down a pocket in her jacket and tossed a small piece of paper to him. "Here's my card...call me."

Finally having things set she turned back and begun to walk away, forcing herself to walk as nicely as she could even as the back of her head hid a disgusted grimace from the fool...


	7. Chapter 7

"I brought you food." One said, gently shoving the tray of gruel through the slot in the prison gate, despite his efforts there was a hint of sympathy in his voice.

The prison level was dingy to say the least, made out of large rocks crudely hacked into squares and steel arches keeping the corridors from collapsing. There was a constant sound of dripping water there, and if one observed the walls closer one could see the moisture creeping out of them. And if one didn't wear a helmet like One one would also smell mould, mould and perhaps a hint of desperation.

There were not many prisoners on the level though, meaning there weren't too many sobs and other sounds echoing down the corridor. The room on the other side of the prison gate was rectangular in shape, windowless and had two simple benches on either side and a toilet by the wall on the opposite end.

On the bench to the right the broken shell of an alien sat, his blue skin had gotten a sickly green tint to it, making him look dying even without the massive burn marks across his skull where his braintails were supposed to be. His hands hung limply from his sides, his legs twitching now and then. Other than that he was completely still, his eyes blankly looking up at the ceiling while his mouth remained open in an almost goofy grin, drool pouring out from his mouth.

The other twi'lek sat on the left bench, her legs pulled up close to her chest, head held low and arms wrapped around the whole bundle. It was hard to imagine this being the one who had been so defiant of the general now, of course San's threat...and enacting of said threat...had hit her quite hard, One had easily seen it from his position behind her. Yet...she hadn't recuperated, it was a little surprising.

The twi'lek didn't stir from her position, eyes glaring at a point somewhere below the catatonic twi'lek.

"Hey alien, food." One repeated, at least wanting some sort of confirmation from the prisoner.

There was none.

Sighing One found himself considering his orders. There really weren't any concerning the prisoner, just the regular thing of keeping her locked up, feed her at times and the like...nothing was even mentioned about the broken one. "Want me to shoot him?"

Wait...had he just said that?

The female alien blinked, a frown of confusion appearing on her face. "Wh..." She looked over at the stormtrooper, her brown eyes now mostly red and puffy from tears, it almost got to One...almost. "...what did you say?"

"I offered to shoot him." One gestured for the other twi'lek who's drool now had a hint of red in it. "A small mercy if you will."

"No!" The twi'lek came to her feet, eyes shooting lightning. "You won't lay a finger on him!" One didn't bother to point out he didn't need to touch the alien to shoot him and instead let the woman vent, his face set in stone under his helmet. "You hear me!? He's been through enough! I won't let you!"

"Very well." One was almost relieved, having to explain shooting the twi'lek would have been pain anyway...

"But thank you." One blinked, watching the standing twi'lek suddenly look a ashamed, much to his surprise. "I...appreciate the offer." The ashamed look disappeared, being replaced by one of suspicion. "Why?"

"I have no orders about him, I can practically do what I want with him..." One shrugged. "Compassion I guess."

"You're an imp, what do you know of compassion?" The twi'lek snorted, for a moment she seemed about to spit at him, but then thought better of it.

"I'm quite capable of it." One replied, a little annoyed, just because he was a stormtrooper everyone assumed he was some sort of _droid_... "Unless it clashes with orders of course." He eyed the drooling waste of flesh sitting on the right bench. "The offer still stands by the way."

The twi'lek frowned and grabbed one of her lekku in an oddly nervous gesture. "Clashes with orders huh? Guess that stops you from letting out a poor defenceless woman then?"

One couldn't help it, he chuckled, drawing a surprised look from the alien. "Defenceless? You're the one that put a hole in Three, one of my squadmates." Her eyes widened as realisation dawned upon her. "And yes, it _would_ be breaking orders."

"You were one of the troopers who captured me?"

"Correct miss." One nodded, feeling as if he was out on patrol and talking to another clueless citizen, uniforms...he sighed. "I was also with you when...the incident with your friend there occurred."

"Incident...you call it an _incident_?" The twi'lek's tone was venomous. "He had no right to do such a thing!" She gestured for the other alien, her teeth bared like some sort of animal, her anger hitting One like a punch.

One shook his head, surprised by the amount of rage coming out from such a small package. "Incorrect, he has the authority to detain _any_ citizen, and if able to defend his reasons for making an example of the person...able to order torture or execution on the spot." He watched the twi'lek look at him with a mix of confusion and disgust. "He was well within the imperial law and his jurisdiction."

At first it looked as if the little alien was about to throw a tantrum, fist raised in anger...then she just shrugged and looked away, sadness written across her face as she muttered: "Doesn't make it right..."

"Perhaps not ethically no."

That got a new reaction out of her, one of new confusion. "What? But how can you defend something you don't feel is right?"

"The law _is_ right." One automatically replied, then found himself adding: "I might...find some things distasteful, but I also recognise the necessity of them, and there's no questioning the rightness of the law."

"But if you feel the law to be wrong, can't it _be_ wrong then!?"

"No." One snapped, the answer coming automatically.

The twi'lek frowned. "But if you can't question the law...how can you assure it to be just?" A small laugh escaped her, then a barely audible mutter. "Great, arguing with a stormtrooper..."

"That is not my job." One replied, a little irritated all of a sudden. No wonder these rebels seemed to grow in numbers, thoughts like that could _easily_ grow on others, if he wasn't trained to withstand such 'logic' he would have found himself questioning his place as well. Clever alien... "Nor is it yours alien."

"Touched a nerve did I?" The twi'lek actually smiled, _smiled_ at him! The audacity! "And it's Yana, not alien."

Biting his lip One forced himself to sound calm as he spoke: "Very well...Yana." He didn't spit out the name or anything, not wanting to give the alien the satisfaction of finding him out of balance. "I'm One."

"_One_?" Yana raised an eyebrow. "That can't be real..."

"A shortening of my serial number."

The twi'lek rolled her eyes. "Right, but what's your real name?" One hesitated, a frown creasing his normally blank features as he searched his memories, it had been such a long time ago... "Or don't you have one?"

"It's not important." One settled for, his old name eluding him at the moment, not that he would reveal it to a creature that seemed intent to test his patience...

"Right...what's a name compared to your undying devotion to the empire?" The alien rolled her eyes once more, a small smirk on her lips, for some reason it got under One's normally cool nerves, making him grit his teeth.

"How does the food look?" He instead asked, drawing her attention to the tray set out before her.

To his satisfaction he saw her mouth watering. "Wow...this is more then usual."

"As I said...compassion." One smiled under his helmet. "I will...bring you another meal in a few hours." Had he just...hesitated?

The woman smiled, her shoulders dropping slightly, as if a tension had suddenly disappeared from her mind. "I'd like that." Then she cleared her throat. "I mean...it's better then your jerk buddies."

One chuckled, shaking his head at such blatantly disrespectful speech. "Very well...later then."


	8. Chapter 8

The ball was larger than Leela had anticipated, everywhere she looked there were officers in their sombre uniforms mixing with women and men in colourful dresses, all wore wide smiles though, many laughing as they talked and danced, a few clustering around the tables with refreshments.

The place was bigger and fancier then she'd expected, it was even bereft of the expected imperial banners. The pillars holding the large blue dome of the roof up was almost golden in colour, the red walls around it all covered in silver decorations. With the many lights hanging from the ceiling the whole room seemed to shine with a great lustre of different colours, creating the illusion that the entire room was shining.

Leela definitively felt out of her elements, though it didn't look like it.

Most important of all she was wearing a plastic smile. Then the purple dress, though uncomfortable tight around the torso it at least had a wide skirt and sleeves. Wide enough to conceal the host of concealed weapons latched to her second set of clothes, perfectly hidden under the dress. Though warm and heavy it at least made her a little more relaxed, despite being in the lion's den. Her hair had this time been curled into three pretzel shaped rings hanging down behind her neck, though fancy it also kept it out of her face...perfect for her mission.

Even as she looked around herself, casually noting the stormtroopers in the corners and closest exits, she also saw the general. The stocky figure was laughing heartily with a cluster of officers and Naboo nobles, his arms holding a pair of nobles in a vice even as he charmed them. Though not an impressive figure he apparently had a way with words...Leela held back a snort as well as the urge to shoot the man there and then.

Forcing her attention back to her 'date' Leela managed to keep her smile seductive, though perhaps not as much as she'd liked. The man didn't seem to doubt her honesty though, his smile going from ear to ear even as he placed a hand on her hip and gestured for the dance floor. "So my lady...how about a little dance?"

Suppressing a grimace, as well as a worm of guilt, Leela smiled wickedly and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I think we could find something _better_ than that to do." She had actually managed to 'stumble' upon the officer one more time before the ball, a nice walk in the park with icecream...it had actually been kind of nice, except her reason for it...

The trust shining in the man's eyes showed that she had been all too successful. His smile was almost that of a conspirator as he stepped closer and put his other hand on her hip, holding her fast. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Well..." Leela raised an eyebrow, her smile cocked as she glanced at the people around them. "...perhaps we should discuss that in _private_?" Efrem took a ragged breath, the stupid look compounded by one of lust. He had no idea... "Come with me."

She had studied what little information they had on the imperial barrack, and most importantly what little blue prints there was. So she knew where she was going when she turned left and moved to get them out of the feast hall. If Efrem found that odd he didn't say, most likely assuming she just picked an exit at random.

With a wave of Efrem's hand they were let past by the two stormtroopers at the exit, one of them inclining his head slightly as he eyed Leela, making cold sweat run down her spine. Did they suspect? Forcing herself to continue smiling she went on, pressing close to Efrem's side, knowing his nearness ironically enough meant safety.

Soon enough they were in private, a seizable corridor that to one end lead to a large set of stairs, the other to a closed door that if Leela remembered correctly lead to a control room that would be too guarded to attack. Not that _that_ was important...the important part was that the corridor was empty save them, the large windows lining one side revealed the dark night sky outside, starlight shined down on her, it was almost romantic...

Efrem came up behind her, pressing up close and making her tense as she fearfully wondered wherever he would feel the explosives hanging from the inner belt in strings. He made no indication of it however, his breath hot against her neck. "Gods you're beautiful in this light..." A hint of lips brushed over her skin, making her shudder despite herself.

A look of regret passed her face, then she hardened her resolve and forced the smile back up. She was doing this for the _rebellion_, Efrem wasn't a bad man if one forgot about his profession...but he was an _enemy_, an enemy and the only obstacle left before she could enact their plan.

Turning about she kept the smile up even as she pushed up against the imperial officer and shoved him into a wall with her own body, drawing a delighted gasp from him. Before she could enact her plan he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer, suddenly pushing his tongue into her gasping mouth.

Forcing herself to get into it Leela kissed back, letting her own tongue dart forth for but a moment. Her body tensed, disgust washing over herself, she hated this...smiling she pushed away from the man, her hands on his chest. Efrem was gasping for air while looking back at her with a heated look, hands down on her hips, digging into her dress. "I-"

"Shhh..." Leela hushed Efrem, a finger on his lips...a finger he begun to kiss. Smiling was getting difficult, but Leela still managed it as she said. "Now, I have a surprise for you...close your eyes."

For a moment Efrem just stood there, his gaze going down over her body, as if he needed to drink in the sight before closing his eyes. He obeyed though, his shoulders relaxing as he released her, eyes closed and tongue coming out to lick his lips in expectations, his breathing short.

Dropping her smile Leela opened her dress along the left side of the torso, the sound of the buttons popping up making Efrem's smile become almost wolfish. Underneath there was no skin however, only a green shirt and a black belt across her chest, a thin blade latched unto her chest. She soundlessly pulled it free even as the dress slipped down to pool around her feet.

Now dressed in dark green pants and shirt, and also with a belt deigning with explosives hanging from various pieces of strings. Of course Efrem saw nothing of this, his smile almost goofy by now as he heard the rustle of the dress fall to the floor. Sighing Leela put a hand on his chest, feeling his warmth even through his uniform, she pushed him slightly back, so he was leaning back.

Pushing a foot forth she rubbed the inside of his thigh with a knee, drawing a small moan from the oblivious officer. Then she pushed her other hand up, putting the thin blade against her foe's throat...and pulled it sideways.

Dark blood instantly exploded from the wound going from end to end across his neck, pouring down over Efrem's uniform. His eyes opened wide in shock, complete surprise screaming out at Leela through them even as his twitching hands reached out after her shoulders. So surprised....he looked _hurt_ even...Leela winced as she pushed out.

With a thud Efrem fell backwards, his head smacking into the wall even as he slid down unto the floor, limbs now limp. He was still staring at her though, mouth moving in a silent question as more and more of his lifeblood poured out from the large wound, though it was now slowing down...leaving a pale corpse staring at her.

Shaking her head Leela took a step back, squashing the guilt with a snort even as she dropped the knife, letting it clatter against the floor while she reached down to pull her strings up. Quickly, but with slightly shaking fingers, she attached the explosives to her belt with the strings, pulling them fast so not to clatter when she moved. In one string a blaster hung...too small for Leela's liking, but a larger would have been too difficult to walk around with without danger.

Hefting the blaster Leela forced herself to look away from Efrem, the enemy, dead... he was _dead_ dammit! Cursing herself Leela moved on, knowing exactly where she needed to begin place her explosives, if nothing else but distract herself from the annoying guilt stabbing at her...

Force...she hated missions like these.


	9. Chapter 9

"The numbers, names, locations, plans!" Jovan tensed as another bolt of lightning escaped the rod his torturer held, burning away what little hair remained on his bared chest. He made sure not to jerk under the pain too much though, not wishing to show his cards yet. Or rather that the straps holding him fast against the vertically standing table were barely attached to said table anymore. "You _will_ tell me everything you know, make things easy on yourself."

The torturer was perhaps five inches shorter than Jovan and wasn't that wide over the shoulders. Still, he looked smart in his black uniform and the brown eyes looking up at Jovan were bereft of any emotion as he continued the now hourly long 'session' of theirs. At least the man seemed to know his trade well...Jovan bared his teeth in a wolfish grin.

The room was black in colour, even the door a few feet ahead of him, meaning that the officer before him almost seemed to become one with the walls at times when Jovan's vision became clouded with pain. The only other colour in the place was white, the stark white of two stormtroopers silently flanking the closed door. If it hadn't been for them Jovan would have killed the punk officer ages ago...

How long time had passed since they had brought him here? In such a dark room and with periodic tortures keeping track on time was difficult to say the least, but considering the times when the officer went for a break Jovan was sure a week had almost passed. Yesterday Jovan's struggles had at least led to him being, in effect, free from his bindings...but with armed guards at the ready there wasn't much he could do.

Of course he knew he would break under torture sooner or later, everyone did, but for Jovan that lay in the _later_....and he wasn't ready to martyr himself in a futile gesture of defiance just yet.

The officer was taken aback by the sudden grin, then quickly controlled himself once more and grinned back, obviously enjoying the struggle of wills between them. "Perhaps you'd like a little more time with the crusher?"

Jovan _hated_ the crusher, it always felt as if his legs were about to break when they used it on him. Not to mention...other things. He smiled back though, not wanting to show his fear. "Whatever tickles your fancy _boy_, I got time."

The officer snorted, no doubt finding Jovan's continued resistance amusing...torturers usually did. Then again most didn't endure as long as he did...Jovan grimaced inwardly, wondering if that little twi'lek had already squealed, he didn't doubt it, she was just one of those stupid idealists after all...

Jovan had no doubt more information though, and he wasn't going to give them anything. Of course the torturer didn't agree, his eyes twinkling even as he reached for his belt. Instead of having the usual pouches for ammunition and a blaster it instead contained various instruments that Jovan had become intimately familiar with as of late. "No, I think it's time to make some more..._permanent_ marks."

Then the man pulled a simple instrument out from his belt, making Jovan wince despite himself, the glitter of steel was unmistakable from the single light hanging above them. A scalpel, the blade slightly curved at the end, a mere two inches long...behind it Jovan noticed the officer grinning wide in glee. "Not so tough now are you?"

Great, now he would have to kill the man and hope he could take as many of the imperial swines with him as possible before he died... He could of course tell the truth, but that would only lead to him being sent to the mines of Kessel...and he would _not_ go back there! Jovan sighed, suddenly feeling weary with it all. He hadn't expected himself to die like this...not even a single explosion to mark it out..

Then an explosion rocked the building.

One of the stormtroopers slipped to the floor as the other leaned against the wall, a yelp escaped the officer as he dropped the scalpel and steadied himself against Jovan's chest with one hand. Above them the light flickered and in the distance Jovan could hear the baying of sirens as the alarm was sounded.

Looking back the officer growled: "You there! See what's that all ab-AGH!" His order was cut off by Jovan as he pulled himself free with a grunt, one hand closing around the officer's throat, the other grabbing him by the belt.

A look of shock crossed the officer's features as he stared at Jovan, body tensing in horror. Then Jovan ended the life of his torturer with a flex of his arm, crushing the windpipe in his hand.

Tossing the lifeless body forward Jovan sent one of the stormtroopers sprawling into a corner while he himself rushed forth...his right fist was already swinging, hitting the still standing trooper in the face. Pieces of plasteel flew off the helmet from the punch even as the trooper dropped, the back of his head hitting the door heavily.

"Son of a-!" Jovan cursed, his fist aching from the punch. He didn't relent though, his left foot stomping down on the leg of the stormtrooper against the knee, then he reached down and grabbed the foot of the trooper and pulled...hard.

"Gah!" The cry was muffled through the helmet of the trooper as Jovan's pull broke his leg. Spinning Jovan kicked down with his right leg, the heel of his foot hit the throat of the trooper right underneath the helmet with a satisfying crunch.

The other stormtrooper pushed the dead officer aside and pulled his blaster free, the dark weapon raised.

Leaping forth Jovan slapped the blaster aside with his right hand, its elbow sweeping around and hitting the stormtrooper in between his lenses and shoving the trooper into the wall. Shooting out his left hand he grabbed the trooper's arm, pinning his blaster against the wall.

With a growl the trooper proceeded to punch Jovan in the gut with his free hand, making him grunt in pain, another punch and Jovan stumbled back, surprised by the power in the little trooper. The stormtrooper moved after him, the still free hand but a blur as it came out to whip across Jovan's jaw, making his head snap to the side.

"You little-!" Jovan closed what little distance there was between them, his right arm sweeping around towards the trooper's head. The trooper pushed forth in return, making Jovan miss. Instead he wrapped his arm around the trooper's head, pulling hard while he turned around, pulling the trooper off balance. Plasteel covered boots clattered against the floor as the trooper kicked and struggled.

Dropping unto one knee Jovan released the blaster hand even as the trooper dropped the weapon, both hands coming up to try and pry Jovan's arm from his head. Jovan just pulled tighter, turning his arm into an ever tightening vice. "Die you filthy imp!" He twisted his back while pulling harder, feeling the resistance in his grip give way.

_Craaaaack_!

The stormtrooper went limp.

Releasing the trooper Jovan reached down and picked up a dropped blaster, chest heaving with exertion. He grinned.

Then the door opened, Jovan spun around with blaster raised. "Hey Jovan! We're here to rescue...you?"

In the entrance that idealist twi'lek and a human woman that Jovan seemed to remember from the briefings stood, though not the fancy hairdo...who was already lowering her blaster as the pair looked around themselves in confusion, wide eyes noting the dead imperials littering the floor.

"You set off those explosives?" Jovan pointed over at the woman that was still eyeing the destruction, an odd look on her face.

"Yes..." She answered, still off balance apparently.

"Great." Jovan straightened, realising time was of the essence. "Lets go then."

"Okay...then?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Medic! I need a medic over here!" One cried out, one hand cradling the head of Three as the other struggled to push his comrade's guts back into the massive wound across his abdomen.

Of course no one answered his cry, the running healers ignoring him as they rushed for the injured nobles and officers, taking care of concussions and the like no doubt. One couldn't...he couldn't blame them...he _couldn't_. Behind his helmet he grimaced, knowing the medics followed the protocol..._yet_...

Sighing he felt his shoulders drop, his hands dropping to his sides. Three's helmeted head struck the floor with a small _clack_, not to move again...

"Four, Five....Two?" There was no answer through the comlink. "Report!" His voice cracked with the bark. Cracked...as if he was a mere _child_. One rose to his feet, face dark. "Report _now_!"

"Si...sir?" One whipped about to see Two stumble out of the cloud of dust, the trooper dropped the blaster that he'd must have drawn sometime during the explosions, his legs stiff as he wobbled towards his commander. "I...I didn't see any enemy s...sir. Re...requesting...a leave..." He fell to his knees.

One instantly rushed forward, catching Two before the trooper could hit the floor.

Only then did he see the blood spurting out from his friend's throat, practically shooting out in a thin stream that stained One's armour red when he came closer. One saw his hands shake as he pushed them forth, pressing down on the wound in his squadmate's neck. It wouldn't stop _pouring_ though, pushing past his trembling fingers it shot out, a rogue spurt shooting out over One's faceplate and obscuring his vision.

"Two? Two stay down! You need to save your strength!" One reached up and swiped the blood away, his vision remained blurry though, a mix of tears and crimson stains on his lenses. "Two! Stay conscious! That's an _order_!"

"Y...yes sir." There was humour in the trembling voice. "I...didn't...get...to...win..."

"What? What are you talking about?" One choked, shaking the stormtrooper in his arms.

The chuckle from his friend was but a rattle. "Pazaak man...pazaak..." One somehow managed to laugh, though it was more of a sniffle. "F...forgot did you?"

"No...no I didn't." One shook his head furiously, he shot a glance over at the distant group of shouting nobles and officers. "Where is that damn _medic_!?" None reacted though, as they shouldn't, damn them...

"You...liar." Another rattled chuckle, the other trooper jerked with pain in One's hands. "Al...always too...focused...no...fun..." His arm shot out suddenly, grabbing One by the shoulder, fervently almost. "Good soldier...I...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" One shook his head, sniffling meekly. "You haven't done anything Two...you're a good trooper." He gritted his teeth, his hands closing tightly around his friend. "You hear that Two? Two? Two..._Kern_?" He merely whispered the name he'd almost forgotten.

There was no answer, the trooper before him unmoving.

One lowered his head, his voice but a whisper: "Four? Five? Report." He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut with all his might, until it hurt. "Report." They had been close to the explosion sure, moving to check on that couple moving out of the ball to make sure they didn't get somewhere they weren't supposed to be in. But not _that_ close... "Report?" A stabbing pain in his gut shot up into his heart. "_Report_!"

One felt the floor give way under him, swallowing him in darkness.

"Are the nobles secured!? Take them into custody, _nice_ custody! Give them everything they need! I will come with apologies when I'm done here! Move!" The voice was a distant one, echoing through the darkness. It almost put a smile on One's grim face, general San could rouse the dead if he wished it so. "Where are my troopers!? I want stormtroopers combing the barrack and I wanted it five minutes ago!"

One knew he should move to the words, but he couldn't bring himself to it, his hands resting idly on the chest of his squadmate, trusting the clouds of dust to conceal him from notice. "Double-no tenfold the reward for information on rebels that lead to their capture! I want random searches in every city! I want every farmhouse checked! I want troopers in every citizen's face! Let them _know_ the danger they're in! Let them _know_ of our _power_!"

One shrugged, knowing San was already planning his revenge, no doubt a dozen rebels would be dead within the week, the rest would soon follow. It always happened...One couldn't bring himself to care though. "Random arrests and questioning! I want children at blaster point if that what it takes for their parents to speak! The slightest hint of resistance or complaint will be met with fire and death! You _hear_ me!? There will be no place to hide for those rats after this! I swear it upon Vader's fist!"

They were dead..._all_ of them? Judging by the reports on the other channels there didn't seem to be much in other casualties...it didn't seem fair.

Not _fair_...One snorted and opened his eyes, stars blinking before his vision. Yet the vision was still there, the dead stormtrooper lay limp before him, his _friend_. The broad face wouldn't split in a grin anymore, the large blue eyes never again twinkle over a bad joke he'd come up with. And where was Three...the gaunt Lawar...to glare at the joke, as if it was an insult, drawing laughters from all the others?

"Stop gawking at me and enact my orders you wastes of flesh!" There was a storm of thudding feet as men ran to follow the general's orders. "And I don't need to tell you that there is now a curfew from eight in the evening now do I!?"

One pulled his helmet off, only now realising how stifling hot it was in the room after the explosion. He didn't care though, he _needed_ to take his helmet off, to _feel_ his face...trembling hands pushed against his skin, feeling its smooth texture, wrinkling in...sadness?

_Sadness_!? He was a trooper of the empire! A warrior of order! Of something larger than himself! He was strong!

Strong...One felt himself deflate, the rage within him snuffed out moments after he had found it. He was..._spent_...there was nothing else left but feel his loss, how his world evaporated...

_Nothing_.


	11. Chapter 11

"You made it!"

There was a hint of surprise in the voice as the three entered the apartment. Yana was still a little dizzy from their escape, using the chaos to escape via a maintenance door had been so frightfully close to failing, enough to give the giant Jovan a limp from when he'd fought a an imperial officer with an electrostaff of all things.

_Too_ close.

The apartment they had entered was homely, warm yellow carpets covered most of the floor in the hallway they stood in, the lamps above were covered in some sort of barely transparent white stuff that dimmed the lights. The coatrack attached to the right wall was empty save a grey coat that seemed to have seen better days.

The man greeting them was nothing what Yana had expected, he didn't _look_ like a leader of men. She had of course seen him in the mission statement, but then she had figured him being bent forward was due to leaning on his desk. But now, when he stood before them, Yana realised the man was simply hunchbacked.

Lean and wiry of built Zanc Lert was close to sixty, his brown hair beginning to both grey and recede backwards. The grey eyes of his seemed strong though, and the smile of his was...curious, Yana found herself smiling back while Leela said: "Yes, by the hairs of my neck...speaking of which..." She moved to free her odd hairdo.

An odd whine escaped the rebel commander, his mouth curling upwards. "A shame, I liked it like that...not that I complain, you look lovely with your hair down as well." Then he winked, _winked_!

"Down boy." Leela chuckled, Zanc's mood apparently contagious even on the woman Yana had pegged for a bore. "There's children here." She nodded towards Yana.

"Hey; I might be short and...young looking." Yana frowned. "But I'm twenty-six dammit!"

"Beautiful _and_ with a temper? How lovely!" Zanc looked absolutely delighted as he eyed Yana closely, to her surprise she blushed under his appreciative scrutiny.

A crude chuckle escaped Jovan, the giant placing a monster of a hand on Yana's shoulder, the weight of it surprising her. "Oh leave her alone you old dog, there'll be plenty of time tricking her pants off latter."

Yana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, make jokes on the small one's expense...are we going to stand in the hallway like this all day?"

"Of course, of course." Zanc nodded and waved them to follow. "I'd like to show you the bedroom, but I guess we have to settle for the kitchen for the moment."

Yana snorted even as Jovan chuckled once more. "And here I thought you _liked_ using the kitchen."

The kitchen was to the right of the hallway, was large and sported a table with enough chairs to seat six. It looked so clean...homely, Yana briefly wondered if Zanc kept a maid or the like, then flinched as Zanc laughed. "Yes well...women usually don't, not at _first_ at least."

"Erm...you _are_ joking right?" Yana asked, suddenly worried by the amused looks on the others faces. It was with suspicion she took the chair offered by Zanc, the man's actions that of a impeccable gentleman as he offered her a cup of already warm tea...how he had prepared it in time for their arrival she had no idea...yet the smile of his was that of a snake spotting a mouse.

Yana swallowed.

"Besides..." Zanc continued, seating himself at the head of the table, hands clasped before him as he continued with that deceptive smile of his. "...my stash of toys is in the bedroom." The words elicited a muffled gasp from Leela even as Yana felt the colour drain from her face.

"Guys...joking..._right_!?" Why wasn't anyone answering her!?

With a shrug Zanc deflected the question and turned to Leela. "Did you manage to gather any information while you were in there?" The smile faded only slightly, and Yana had the odd feeling of the man still eyeing her as he focused on the two higher ranked rebels.

"No." Leela answered, face glum. "There was no time for that, though I think I at least wounded some imperial higher ups with the explosives."

Zanc shook his head, actually looking a little upset. "Not good enough apparently, that general of theirs came up on the holonet, very angrily speaking of the crimes and terrorism acts of the rebels." He took a deep breath, a look of irritation passing his face before it was hidden under his kind looks. "I expect times to be tough..."

"Sorry boss, we weren't careful enough." Jovan spoke the words with a straight back, obviously not the least sorry, or maybe just ready to take any expected criticism with straight face.

"Nothing to apologise for." Zanc waved the apology aside, shooting Leela a look. "What has been done has been done." He turned back to Jovan, smile slowly returning. "Good that you're here though, I expect that you'll come with some great advice for how to deal with this situation that's partially your own fault."

"Hey! What about her?" Jovan nodded towards Yana, apparently she wasn't important enough to talk to unless it was crude jokes... "She's as much at fault as I am."

Zanc rolled his eyes. "She's a _lady_ Jovan, they're _never_ at fault. To even suggest otherwise is a great wrong by you." He turned to shoot her a wink before eyeing Jovan. "Now come, you always got _something_, however stupid it might be..."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Despite the hard tone Jovan was smiling.

"Well simple sounds too arrogant..."

Jovan rolled his eyes. "Fine, well I don't rightly know...keep low I guess?"

"Your observational skills are exceptional, you know that right?" Zanc's words elicited a small chuckle from Leela, in turn earning her a glare from the giant next to her.

"Actually..." Yana suddenly spoke, making everyone flinch in surprise. Great...no one expects the twi'lek to have an idea or opinion, despite the rebellion being partly aimed to free the aliens...many thoughts were still humanocentric, even among the rebels. Ugh... "Jovan got a point, keeping low is important, yet...we need information. Can't we ask one of them for it?"

"Eh?" There was an unanimous raising of eyebrows, the humans no doubt doubting her sanity.

Rolling her eyes she leant forward, a conspiratory look on her face. "_Ask_...as in asking them while they're under duress?"

"Oh!" Unanimous looks of realisation, ugh, humans...at times they drove her nuts. Leela's face crunched up in disgust though. "We're not imperials..."

"Well _I_ like it." Jovan nodded, a look of glee on his face, memories of his time in the dungeon probably on his mind.

Zanc nodded as well, his nod more thoughtful though. "It's a good plan..." He noticed Leela's frown and inclined his head slightly in apology. "We'll do it as kindly as we possibly can...and we _won't_ enjoy it." He shot Jovan a look at that, then he lowered his head, the happiness of his as if blown away. "I hate this part of my job..."

"Very well..." Leela nodded solemnly in agreement. "A prisoner it is..."


	12. Chapter 12

The world had turned oddly blurry as of late, as if he was looking through the some sort of thick oil. Which was odd since he didn't wear his helmet...so the oil would have to be on his eyes...which was odd since he distinctly remember blinking...uh...two minutes ago?

Muttering unintelligible under his breath One blinked, it didn't help with the odd visual effect though. As such the glass before him seemed to curve around its own axis, making it hard to tell if the drink was actually in the glass or had been spilt unto the counter. He peered at the drink, wondering if the hint of green had been there when he had started drinking it.

He didn't quite remember what drink it was...but he definitively didn't like it, it didn't give him the buzz he wanted, it only made him sad...sad and depressed. Pouting he pushed the drink aside, shattering the glass and spilling its content all over the wooden counter. He grinned, oh so the drink _had_ been in the glass!?

"Hey!" The protest was oddly deep in tone, as if someone was shouting to him from a deep well. Looking up One found himself facing an elder man whose balding face was amusingly red. "Don't spill your drinks over my place! It might not look like much but I'm proud of it!"

A million smart comebacks flickered to life within One's skull, most insults aimed at the bar....but the mouth wouldn't obey enough to say anything but: "Shut up, 'nother drink."

"I don't think so buddy, you're-"

"'Nother drink!" One repeated, flushing with sudden rage, a hand slick with alcohol clenching in readiness to punch the..._three_ bartenders?

"Right, but if you puke I'll charge you extra." The man shrugged even as he moved to fix another drink. "And keep it down, there are other customers here."

Looking back One noted the people there, some in civilian dress, others in grey and brown uniforms. Pfft, engineers and civil servants all of them, pathetic wage earners...they didn't deserve to look at him! "Wha...what are you staring at? Huh!?" The confused faces quickly turned away, no doubt fearing the black uniformed man.

With good reason.

Growling One snatched the newly offered drink, spilling half of the content in the process, then chugged the rest down his throat, barely allowing himself to taste it. Slamming the glass back down unto the counter, eliciting a crack from it, he barely managed a grumble. "'Nother..."

"Are you sure that's-"

One's hand shot out, faster then he thought possible, and grabbed the bartender by the front of his shirt. Hoisting the man halfway over the counter he glared into the wide grey eyes staring back, though unable to find the pupils in the blurry grey mass he nonetheless looked right back as he growled: "'Nother....drink."

"S...sure." The man managed a smile, that looked more like a grimace to One's odd vision, and pulled back so he could get One a new glass. "Everything for the warriors of the empire, they're half my clientèle."

Clie...what? Frowning in confusion One still felt the disdain swell within him. "Warriors...of the empire? The...these....schoolboys?" He made a sweeping gesture towards the people sitting by the tables behind him, almost pulling himself off his chair in the process. "They 'now....nuthing...ow war... " Was it just him or had someone filled his mouth with gauze? "Tey...now nuthing...never....shot anyone..."

"Right." The bartender muttered, putting up a new glass of fresh drink even as he kept his face low, probably hoping for the stormtrooper to stop harassing him and pass out like a good drunk.

One wasn't ready to go just yet though: "Short a kid...just...tehn?" He frowned, the face of the child escaped him, he was sure the kid had worn some sort of school uniform...right? "Or...wahs...it eight?" The bartender stopped mid-movement, his face paling. "Wunny thing...entire family...innocent!" One chuckled. "Pholitics...heh."

"That's...horrible for you." The bartender finally said, hesitant.

"Nah!" One grinned. "Don't mind...the sildren...they mean nuthin..." He felt a burning pain in the corners of his eyes as his eyes begun to produce more of the hated tears. "The ones....tha matter...they....diverent sory..."

"Sorry?"

"Tha imortant ones! Te ones you love!" One made an impatient gesture, snagging up the drink in the process. "Pain like thaf..."He shook his head, his gut tearing up, if it was the alcohol or other he wasn't sure... "Tha...imortant ones..." He heard a sob, his vision turning into a haze, even worse than before.

"Sir, you really need to stop this and-"

"I'll take care of this citizen." A new voice cut in, a hand landing on One's shoulder. Looking over One found a man sporting a wide face and kind blue eyes smiling back at him, he was dressed in a light grey uniform that set of a dull alarm within One's skull, that and the...rank insignia...!?

"Cholonel!" One exclaimed and moved to get up while raising his hand for a salute.

Instead he was pressed back into his seat while his salute resulted in him poking himself in the eye. It didn't hurt...though the officer winced in sympathy. "Calm down there trooper, I'm off duty, as are you I hope...?"

"Yesh, ow corse." One nodded, though in reality he'd not been _on_ duty for...two days now? It was hard to keep track...

"What's your name trooper?"

"One shire."

"Your _real_ name soldier." The officer frowned, upset for some reason.

One frowned, names dancing within his skull, names of his fallen comrades...old friends lost in training and fighting...they were _too_ many..._too_ painful. He felt fresh tears break out even as his body shuddered.

A name floated up, a distant memory, a song...a peck on the cheek...kind words...so distant. "Rosh." He forced himself to enunciate it clearly, not sure he remembered the name correctly.

"Well Rosh, how about getting out of here and get some fresh air?" The hand on One's shoulder came down to grip him by the elbow, tugging gently at it. "You really look like you need it."

"Shir I...I don't tshink...." One protested lamely, his anger having run out of him all of a sudden.

"Come now." The officer got to his feet, his free hand coming to rest under One's other arm. One couldn't really resist as he was pulled off his chair. "Lets get you to the barracks. A good shower and sleep sounds nice doesn't it?"

"Yesh...yesh it doesh...." One agreed, suddenly realizing his legs had turned to jelly some time during the...night? Day? Holding unto the imperial officer like a life vest he staggered towards the oddly tilted doorway. "I shink...tha room...ish falling."

The officer chuckled. "Sure it is."

The night air was fresh, the new air almost making One throw up. He held it though, mostly because he was pretty sure he would fall face first into the stuff if he heaved. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to find his centre, it remained elusive though...drawing him far to the right...which the officer seemed adamant from preventing.

Was he listing?

"Wow you're drunk." There was a hint of sympathy in the chuckle. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital first?"

"Mah...mah liver ish fi...fi...fine." One managed a short laugh as the officer prevented his staggering from turning into a fall. "It'sh....tha heart..." He opened his eyes, watching the passing buildings with sombre eyes. "That'sh...wou...wou..." He frowned, unable to say the word, it eluding him somehow.

"Now let's not go all melodramatic." The officer scolded him. "We'll just..."

_Crack!_

One's support suddenly dropped away, an odd moan escaping the officer as he tumbled to the ground.

"Shir?" One stumbled sideways, arms flailing to stay standing. "Shir why are..."

_Crack!_

The world suddenly got darker, the buildings before him seemed to move very fast...One blinked and then found the ground rushing towards him, eclipsing all.

There was another crack as his face bounced against the road, then all diseappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

With Jovan and Zanc taking care of the higher ranking officer it came down to Yana and Leela to handle Mr drunkie. Keeping herself in a corner Yana watched the proceedings with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

They really sat in the basement, but the junk and old household appliances had been removed, and most of lights killed, the only remaining lamp hung over the head of the man tied to the chair, to create a 'frightening' feeling Jovan had said...Yana almost snorted. The stormtrooper officer looked anything but afraid.

His sandy hair was surprisingly long, framing a gaunt and pale face, shockingly expressive green eyes watched the pair of rebels keeping in the darkness. The eyes were anything but frightened, rather a mix of nausea and hate. She had to give him credit, for having been so disgustingly drunk last night the man had sobered quickly.

"I guess you know who we are?" Leela asked, tone light.

"Rebel scum." The man replied, his voice but a hiss.

Leela chuckled and glanced at Yana with a knowing look. "Original aren't they?"

"Yeah, what is it with the imps and calling people scum?" Yana asked, smirking.

There was no answer from the imperial, instead he just spat on the floor and proceeded to stare at his feet, the ropes wrapped around him creaking a little when he struggled to free himself. Surely he knew it was no use? Yana studied him more closely, there was a growing anger in those eyes...maybe he was just venting his frustration?

Yawning Leela took a step forward, letting the lamp cast a weak light over her. The imperial merely shot her face an angry glance before returning to glaring at his feet. "So perhaps we could be civil now? Your name?"

"NB-434-1."

Yana blinked, wondering if the man was trying to be funny. There was no amusement in the pale face though, only hate. Leela wasn't as surprised though, she only smirked. "Your numbers, cute, now...your name."

"NB-434-1."

"N-A-M-E."

"NB-434-1."

Leela tensed, her chest heaving as she took a deep breath...then let it out in a frustrated snort. "I'm _trying_ to be friendly here you propaganda filled nutjob. Now you can either cooperate with us...or I'll get Jovan in here with his _tools_."

That got a reaction out of the imperial, not one of fear though, looking up he squinted at Leela. "Jovan..." The face broke into a growl. "Jovan....the rebel beast...."

"Know of him?" Leela asked, not showing the surprise she no doubt must have felt but instead looking amused. "Then I guess you fear him? With all right...I just got him out of prison a few days ago...I assure you he's quite worth-"

"You got him out!?" The man's voice was nothing but a whisper, his body tensing under the ropes.

"Yes, what of it?" Leela was squinting back, probably annoyed with the odd questions.

"You..." The man's face twitched as he cocked his head to the side, his lips but a line, fingers twitching. Then he suddenly exploded, head tossing left and right even as his arms pulled for all they were worth at his bindings. "YOU BITCH!" The chair wobbled, then fell over under his struggle.

Yand and Leela both took a step back as they watched the man continue to struggling, his whole body shaking as he tore at the ropes, the thick cords digging deep into his flesh. "YOU FILTHY REBEL WITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" He pulled harder, drawing a groan from the chair even as Yana saw the veins on his neck bulge. "YOU FUCKING...I HATE YOU!"

Blood...he was pulling so hard that the ropes on him was drawing blood...Yana felt the blood drain from her face even as she saw Leela pale. "I'LL RIP YOU HEART OUT! I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH MY BARE FISTS!"

"Should we-" Yana's attempt to suggest getting the others was drowned out as the imperial tensed, then let out an ear-splitting wail, making both women cringe in pain.

The wail stopped as quickly as it had come, the man's curses turning into a quiet sobbing. Leela and Yana exchanged a confused look, then both shrugged and moved to get the man sitting straight.

He was heavies than expected, but didn't resist as the two pushed the chair up, his head merely lolling from side to side, as if his strength had faded to nothing. Then he suddenly jolted back, animated once more, and...staring at her? Yana looked back, confused at the hurt look. The word was a whisper: "You..."

"What is the imp blabbering about now?" Leela asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I...I don't know." Yana answered, a small voice in the back of her skull whispering frightening possibilities.

Then the man smiled, a sad smile, dejected. "Going to cut my ears off? Or bring me meals?" _No...that wasn't possible...right? _He managed a weak shrug, eyes closing. "Don't care which..."

"One?" Yana asked, watching the man smirk slightly at the mention of his 'name'. "You're that stormtrooper that brought me my meals! Even offered to kill that suffering..." She felt an odd pit open in her chest. "I'm...sorry?"

A chuckle rumbled from the man even as the women stepped away from him, he didn't make any sign that he was going to try and break free again now though, all power having left him. He looked...deflated, defeated. "It's war, what can one do?" His eyes were almost friendly as he watched her. "You look well, freedom suits you I suppose."

"That's great, we're all _friends_." Leela muttered, voice heavy with sarcasm. "Now friends usually tell each other their _names_."

The friendliness in the eyes instantly disappeared, instead they were replaced by searing hatred, the stormtrooper eyeing Leela as if he expected his glaring to set her on fire. Instead it merely made her take a step back and to arch an eyebrow. "Names? You want names?"

"No I want yo-"

"Names of the ones you killed? Names of the ones you murdered?"

Leela frowned, making an annoyed gesture. "No I wa-"

"How about Kern? The guy always with a joke at the ready, who wouldn't clean his blaster no matter how much I threatened him?" He spat towards the woman, but missed, hitting the ground before her feet. "Or Lawar? Who kept all in line with threats that would make you laugh if anyone else said them? Who could endure for days without water, and who constantly reminded us weaker ones of it."

Leela shook her head, an odd grimace on her face as she protested. "Hey we're the ones who-"

"Or Thor? A man with ice in his veins, always an eye for the simpler things...never tried to use the fact that he had saved my life three times against me, a man of honour and calm."

Yana licked her lips, a lump in her throat as she watched Leela take a stumbling step back, the woman paling under the accusing glare of the imperial. "Or Ywain? The shy kid of the squad, everyone always tried to protect him from anything dangerous...we were his surrogate family if you will." A sudden laugh escaped the man. "You should have seen him...when he got to kiss this girl at a hospital...he couldn't stop whistling through the com-link for _weeks_!"

The laughter died out, the man's face a mask of disdain. "Does _those_ names work for you? Eh? _Murderess_?"

"I...I..." Leela shook her head violently, as if trying to remove something latching unto her face. "I didn't-"

"You _murdered_ my _family_!" The man glared at Leela. "And you want me _name_!?" He spat at her, this time hitting her leg. "You're not _worthy_!" The woman took a hesitant step back, the assertiveness of her as if blown away, leaving Yana to stare at the scene as it unfolded. "You're nothing but dirt to me! Filth!"

An odd snorting sound escaped Leela, then the rebel turned around and muttered: "You take care of this Yana, I must...I must go." She was out of the room so fast that Yana wondered if she wasn't secretly a rodian on stims. Blinking Yana looked over at the imperial, finding him glaring at the closed door, no doubt wanting to continue his raging on the poor woman.

"That wasn't very nice..."

"_Life_ isn't nice." He growled back, eyeing Yana with a residue of the hate he felt for the other rebel, making her swallow. "You'll find it out soon enough I'm sure."

"_Find_ it out?" Yana managed a snort, the puzzled look on the imp's face soothing her worry for another outburst. She pulled out a chair. "Now let me tell you about life..."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, I have no excuse. Except the obvious: "I don't get paid for this so screw you." ;-)_

_**_

"No he didn't!" Yana exclaimed, grin wide.

"Yes he did!" One replied, the man laughing loud enough for his voice to echo in the empty room. "Of course Kern earned himself latrine duty for that, he did it _satisfactory_, but..." He made an a funny grimace.

"But _what_?" Yana inched closer, feeling an odd tickle of curiosity and amusement in her chest.

"Well...they couldn't prove anything, but every once in a while the plumbing just sort of exploded, shooting water right out of the toilet." One chuckled at the look Yana gave him. "Oddly enough only when a certain officer was using it..."

Yana giggled, suddenly feeling very girlish as she pictured it. A stormtrooper playing pranks on people? It was unthinkable! "He didn't get into trouble?"

"Well...sort of. They got tired with Kern's boredom going out over them, so they moved the whole unit to the front-line instead." One rolled his eyes. "Which is probably the only reason Lawar didn't beat Kern into a pulp until the guy confessed his 'crimes', that asshole was as bored as Kern was after all."

"Asshole? A little dislike among between the rank and file?" Yana asked, surprised at the revelation, she hadn't imagined the troopers actually being...so human. Then again she hadn't imagined her talking to one so casually....just like before, but with the roles reversed. Odd how easy it was...

One shrugged, though the movement was a little constricted by the binds holding him fast, he didn't seem to notice it anymore though. "In good humour I assure you. Besides, he _was_ an asshole, proud of it too."

"Right...I take your word for it...I guess it takes one to know one eh?" She smiled as she said it, drawing a surprisingly warm smile out of the stormtrooper. "Heh..._One_ knows one."

There was a moment of hesitation in One's eyes, his head tilting away, almost shyly. "It's Rosh."

"...Oh." Yana found herself blankly staring at the man, then felt her face warm up with a blush. "Oh!" The man smiled at her confusion, but instead of feeling insulted she only managed to smile back. "Well it's nice to meet you Rosh." She bowed her head, the man repeating the gesture with a smirk.

Then there was a silence, surprisingly enough not awkward though, instead it was...comfortable. Yana found herself continue to smile over nothing, an odd calm setting over her. Rosh smiled back, apparently similarly at ease with the odd situation, despite being tied down.

_It felt...odd._

Blinking Yana shook off the odd feeling that had fallen over her like a warm blanket, with a force of will she made herself not miss it too much as she managed a grin. "Right. Well Rosh...I still think I can top that."

"_Again_?" The man chuckled, an eyebrow raised in false mockery. "Fine, give me your best shot."

Yana laughed and pushed her right lekku up behind her shoulder. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, this one is icky..." There was a flash of amusement in the green eyes that no longer held any of the hostility there had been there a few moments ago. "Now me and three others were sneaking around Telos, trying to find some food and all that, when this _huge_..."

Then the door behind her opened with a creak, making Yana freeze mid-movement as she realised she had been raising her hands to gesture with the story. "Hey Yana, Jovan managed to get some information out of...what are you doing?" Yana felt an odd blush of guilt begin around her neck as she looked back, finding Zanc looking at her with a pair of raised eyebrows.

"She was about to slap me, only giving my name was apparently not enough." Rosh volunteered in an innocent tone, making Yana groan inwardly, not that he seemed to care, despite being a prisoner he had somehow found the audacity to even grin at her as he said it! "Oh save me from the palm of questioning!"

Yana's shoulders slumped. "_Why_?"

The man merely shrugged, trying to look neutral and failing hopelessly. "Why _not_?"

"Right..." Zanc cleared his throat, apparently not understanding what the two were talking about, not that Yana did either, but still. "...well if you're done here I was going to say that Jovan has gotten some information out of that other officer...we were going to discuss it with you." There was a chuckle. "But if you'd rather stay here..."

"Eh?" Yana shook her head, forcing herself to turn and glare back at Zanc. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"_Nothing_." The old man rolled his eyes, making him look like he was nothing but a teenage girl.

Yana took a deep breath, calming herself with an effort of will. "Whatever, is there really enough information to do anything though?"

Zanc hesitated, then shrugged. "Probably not yet...but enough to that it would be good to share...you're coming?"

"Fine." Yana found herself irritated, but pushed the feeling aside as she focused on the task at hand. Still...as she rose she shot Rosh a look. "I'll...bring you something to eat later okay?"

"Huh, what do you know?" The stormtrooper replied, a small chuckle escaping him as he looked down at the ropes binding him to the chair. "Karma really _do_ exist."

Yana snorted. "Oh _do_ shut up." When she turned back to the door she found Zanc having a look of disapproval on his face. "_What_!?"

"_Nothing_..."


	15. Chapter 15

Leela hesitated. "I don't know...wouldn't it be risky? The imperials are on high alert after the escape, they won't have anyone going into their hangouts that easily."

To be honest it wasn't that which really troubled her, she felt exhausted, her head throbbed and there was an horrible ache centred within her chest. If she didn't know better she would think herself sick, but she had more self-awareness like that. The filthy stormtrooper had really gotten to her, his words striking a chord within her that she for too long had tried to dull with discipline and hatred.

And by the looks of the twi'lek, so had he on Yana. The other woman sat by the kitchen table with anything but an interested look on her face. Sitting slumped in her chair the twi'lek's gaze was far away, an odd look on her face.

It felt a little silly, sitting in a kitchen that was just a little run-down, around a table whose legs had begun to wobble, while planning a planet take-over! She should be used to it by now...yet...she wasn't. That stormtrooper had also made her doubt herself...the ass...and now she felt silly, their actions were so...useless. Weren't they? It was just random destruction...wasn't it?

Zanc grimaced where he sat, eyeing the still blood-covered hands of Jovan. "She got a point, I'm already getting messages about random arrests and patrols large enough to be parades."

Jovan snorted. "Backing down are we?" He grabbed a filthy towel hanging over his neck and wiped his hands off with casual wipes, as if the blood was nothing but oil. "It's at their heart, an officer club, they'll never expect something so bold."

"You're always bold." Zanc chuckled, then turned to Leela. "Besides, we got our expert infiltrator right here."

Leela felt the bile rise in her throat, hesitation lashing at her. "I...don't know, it seems kind of foolish, why risk everything when we could play it safe and build our strength?"

Then Zanc turned to Yana for some reason, an inquiring look on his face. "What do _you_ think?"

"Whu?" Yana looked up, shook her head, and _then_ came around. "Oh? Well...I guess...I don't rightly know."

"Have you even been listening?"

"Erm..."

Zanc's face furrowed in irritation. "I'm sorry, do you have something more important to focus on than our survival?"

Leela always found it strange when twi'lek's blushed, it was as if someone had set off a neon light...shaking her head she forced herself to intervene before things got out of hand. "Hey ease of old timer, she doesn't know much about this stuff anyway."

"Yeah I...hey!" Yana shot Leela an offended look. "Just because I'm a twi'lek and younger than you guys doesn't mean I don't know stuff."

"Oh really? So you do have an opinion about hitting the imperial restaurant with a bomb?" Zanc asked pointedly.

Yana hesitated, some of the colour draining from her face, which ironically made her more orange then normal. Leela got the strong impression that the alien had been caught between a rock and a hard place. "Isn't that a little...brutal?"

"That's the point." Jovan chuckled, making Leela wince.

"The fact of the matter is that their general, that Larsion type, is speaking of the attack on their palace as if it was an assassination attempt on the naboo nobility." Zanc pointed out, shaking his head. "The people could very well believe him...which would spell doom to our operations. Showing that our attacks are strictly aimed at the imps is vital."

"I see...do we need to make it so harsh though? Couldn't we just...dunno...send a message out? Fliers or something?" Yana looked painfully honest, almost drawing a laugh out of Leela, despite her agreeing with the twi'lek.

Looking dumb both men blinked in unison, then exploded into laughter.

Jovan wiped some a tear out of his eye even as he clutched his stomach. "You want us to hand out fliers!? Like...pieces of paper!?" Despite being bent over with laughter he managed to shoot Zanc an amused look. "Where did you find this one!? Under a rock!?"

"Hey!"

"Ease off boys." Leela grumbled, their attitude getting on her nerves. "The rebellion isn't just about violence, she's thinking outside the box okay?" Yana managed an uncertain smile at her, making Leela grimace as she continued: "Though...that wouldn't work." Yana's smile turned into a pout.

Crossing her arms the twi'lek slouched even further down her chair while shaking her head. "I just....I don't like it, it's too risky."

"I agree." Leela muttered while looking down at her hands, a sour taste in her mouth. "We've just hit them at their heart, they got patrols all over the place...it's too risky to go out and fight them."

"It's also risky to do nothing and let the imperials make the public hate us, or worse, fear the imps enough to report the location of our troops." Zanc sighed, shaking his head in irritation. "There's really no good options here."

"Which is why you're in charge." Jovan chuckled. "_You_ can always blame bad decisions on senility after all."

Zanc laughed while slapping his large friend on the back. "I'll remember that come your pay day...or maybe I _won't_ remember that?" His grin was viciously wide, Leela felt her throat tighten as she realised what was about to happen: "Very well...we'll hit the restaurant. Leela?"

She found herself shaking her head, eyes downcast. "I...I don't think I can do it." The others frowned in confusion, making her hurriedly add: "Because their officers would very likely recognise me the moment I entered...I would be arrested within moments."

"Very well...you got a point." Zanc's eyes turned to Yana, making Leela regret her words. "I guess you could do it."

"Wha? Me?" Yana recoiled, face stricken with a mixture of fear and surprise. "Bu...but won't I be recognised too?"

"The officers didn't see you at the ball, and besides, they are bad at keeping check on aliens identities." Zanc argued. "Don't worry, you'll only go in, put down a small box and leave, none will suspect you of anything."

"Yeah, idiot imps." Jovan chuckled, making the twi'lek grimace.

"B...bu..."

"Don't make me order you." Zanc growled, his normally good mood gone, in fact his mood had been exceedingly sour all day for some reason...Leela made a mental shrug, who knew how he worked? "It's a simple mission, you have no reason to refuse."

"I..." Yana raised a finger, as if about to come up with an idea, then dropped both the finger and her head as she continued: "...guess not." Then she grimaced. "I don't have to pose as a dancer do I?"

Zanc shook his head. "No, it would be better with some sort of waitress clothing, something unremarkable."

"Unremarkable?"

Jovan laughed. "Translation: something that doesn't draw attention, you want them _not_ to look at you after all."

"Oh?" Yana wore a blank look on her face for a moment, then her face brightened with realisation. "Oooooh!"

Even Leela laughed at that.


	16. Chapter 16

Yana kept to the walls as she slowly made her way to the restaurant. At midday the city was bustling, everywhere people were walking to...whatever people walked to in this place. In Yana's eyes they wore clothes fancy enough for a party, which made them walking along the streets in various errands all the more strange. She couldn't help but feel as if she was unworthy of their company.

Grimacing she ran a hand down her suit, once more finding a whole set of wrinkles in it, it was as if the wide-sleeved grey tunic of hers was a living thing set on annoying her. Not to mention that the black pants of hers were itching like nothing she'd ever worn. She almost missed a dancer's outfit....at least it wasn't uncomfortable.

Then again, it might be the situation itself that's uncomfortable...Yana felt her shoulders stiffen as she eyed the many stormtroopers marching along the streets, rifles drawn. At least Yana wasn't sticking out by avoiding them, most people seemed to be giving them a wide berth, faces marked with worry.

In fact the entire city reeked with it, as if the very walls were anxious about the white armoured soldiers marching between them. Sighing she shouldered the duffel bag of hers, the thing heavy with explosives.

_The troopers can't see through cloth can they...?_

Yana quietly shifted the duffel bag to the left shoulders, close to the wall, and more importantly, away from the marching troopers. How had she ended up in this mess anyway? She didn't want to blow up some restaurant full of officers...well she did want to kill filthy...or that is...

Shaking her head she looked down at her as she walked, she was so confused. Imperials _were_ scum, yet Rosh was an imperial, and _not_ scum...did that mean others of them were good people as well? And now she was about to kill a whole bunch of them...she wasn't supposed to think about things like this!

At least-

"You there! Halt!" Yana froze mid-step, eyes wide as her head snapped up, finding five stormtroopers blocking her path.

_Crap, crap....crap!_

"We need to talk to you alien." The troopers moved to her right, putting her between them and a house. The one in the centre of them gestured at her with his blaster, making her hold her breath in fear. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a cantina over by the docking bay? Or tending a field?"

_Alien equals slave, I get it, funny...._ Yana managed a nervous smile. "Erm...n-no, I work a-at a restaurant."

"Ah, of course, one of those up and coming twi'leks." Their sergeant muttered. Then she heard him mutter something muffled to his squad through their radio, a moment later the other four fanned out, encircling her and blocking any chance of escape. She couldn't help but swallow. "They're usually better looking though..."

Yana felt her face heat with anger, but fear was enough to stop her from voicing it. "I...I'm very good at my work?"

"Perhaps." The trooper admitted while lowering his blaster, he didn't put it in its holster though. Stepping closer the stormtrooper had to bend his neck to look down at her, making her feel exceedingly small. "Now, what do you know of the criminals, the rebels?"

"Uh? I...I don't know anything." Yana shook her head violently, her throat tightening. "I do-don't like rebels, they're...scary!" Was he buying it? She felt so clumsy all of a sudden...and the dark lenses of the trooper looked vicious as they glared down at her. "H-honest!"

"Really?" The trooper took another step closer, making Yana take a step back in fear, and finding her back pressed against the wall. "Then why so frightened?"

"Because you're scary!" It was no lie, the trooper was _huge_, or at least it felt like it, and the other troopers were practically aiming at her, as if she actually presented some sort of threat. She really missed her blaster... "Because this whole...thing....this rebellion scares me, _okay_?" Not a lie either...technically.

The trooper turned his head away, a sigh escaping the helmet. "You're not the first to say that..." He almost sounded...sad? "You didn't hear it from me, but I'm not sure there's enough of us to protect all the citizen of this planet from these rebels."

_Oh...clever._

"I wish I could help you...I really do." Yana lied, feeling disgust over the trooper's words.

_No wonder people often hates us fighting for liberty..._

"Which makes it all the more important that you tell us what you know!" The trooper barked, making Yana flinch. He was suddenly right up her face, raised blaster cold against her throat. "Now speak!"

Yelping Yana dropped into a crouch, hands over her head in a futile attempt to fend away the blaster now showed against her forehead. "I told you! I don't know anything! I swear! I swear I don't know anything! I-I haven't done anything!"

"Sir...is this necessary?" Another trooper muttered, plastoid boots marching closer. "Don't you see that she's harmless?"

"Don't tell me how to do my job." The sergeant growled, but the pressure of the blaster disappeared from her head. "Still, you're probably right, dammit..."

"You won't avenge six like this sir..."

A sigh and Yana heard the trooper holster his blaster. "Ye...yes you're right." A cold hand dropped unto her shoulder made Yana look up, finding the sergeant looking down at her with a slightly tilted head. "Very well, I guess you don't know anything." His free hand shot down to help her up. "Get up."

"T...thank you." Yana managed, unsure was she was thanking him for but not wanting to anger him. Taking the offered hand she was pulled to her feet., making her bit her lip in worry as the explosives in her duffel bag was knocked around, giving off a muffled clatter. "C-can I leave?"

"Of course citizen." The sergeant gestured at the others, making the stormtroopers move out of her path while in a playful tone adding: "Now, get out of here before I change my mind." Whirling around the trooper gestured for the others to follow him even as he begun to march away.

Feeling her legs give way, as if they had just turned to jelly, Yana's hand shot out, catching her against the wall so she could take a breather. Taking deep breaths she shook her head, her head swimming as the tension was released. Force...that was _too_ close. Even turning her head was an effort...

Where was everyone? The street was empty, had everyone just scampered out the moment those imps had cornered her? "Cowards..." The word brought some strength back to her limbs, aiding her in straightening up. "Cowards and bullies...I hate this." She shook her head once more and closed her eyes, finally making spots dance before her.

That made her feel better.

"Just one more thing..." Yana stiffened as her head snapped around, watching the troopers half-turn as their leader made a sweeping gesture towards her. "What's with the duffel bag? Heading out to sea?"

The troopers shared a chuckle even as Yana felt a chill run down her spine.

"Um...it's...l-laundry, my boss pays me extra to do some chores."

_That's logical right? Servants do that? Aliens especially...right?_

"Alright."

_Whew._ Yana was amazed she could even stand anymore as she forced herself not to look too relieved.

"Erm...sir?" One of the other troopers raised a hand. "Does laundry...clatter?"

"What? No..." The sergeant cocked his head to the side as he watched Yana, making her freeze in fright. "...no it doesn't. Explain."

"W...well, y...you see I...I...." Yana felt like a cornered rat. "I mean...that is...I..."

"Hand it over for inspection." The sergeant took a step forth, hand outstretched even as the other troopers turned to fully face her, hands once more reaching for their weapons... "_Now_."

"But...well...that is...shit." Yana sprung into action, kicking off into a run directly away from the troopers.

"Hey stop her!"

"Blast her!"

A ruby blast zipped past Yana's head, drawing a scream from her, making her drop her bag and sending black boxes of explosives sliding all over the pavement, almost tripping herself over in the process. Screaming once more she slipped in the simple shoes she was wearing, jerking upright she managed to retain her balance though, another blast zipping past her face as she regained her footing.

_No, no, no, no!_

"Halt!"

Yana winced as she ducked her head, almost feeling the heated rays shooting over her as she dodged left and right, her barely open eyes searching for something, anything, to get away.

_A corner!_

Turning at the corner Yana practically leapt into the new street.

And gasped as her left leg suddenly felt like it had caught fire.

Blinking away sudden tears she wobbled on, every vein in her leg burning. Even with the blood thumping in her ears she heard the thumps of plastoid covered boots as the stormtroopers chased after her, daring her to look back, to see how close they are.

She closed her eyes. _No, focus on running, just run, run faster, you know you're good at it._

Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as she forced her body to become an arrow, to flee as fast as she know it could. "Dammit...shoot her again!"

Pain!

Gritting her teeth Yana stumbled as a blast zinged her shoulder, another her right shoulder and a third...burning deeply into her shoulder blade. The ground came rushing at her, then...kept rushing, her swiftly moving legs somehow keeping her from falling.

_I'm...still running?_ _Or am I dreaming?_

"She's getting away! Shoot her!"

_Run. Run. Run...never let them catch you...little flower._

Yana, barely aware of anything but her pumping legs and the heat burning within her veins, smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Yana wasn't entirely sure she had found the right door as she leant against the wall and knocked the dark wood with what little strength remained. Did they hear her? Was there-

Thump.

Yana's legs turned to jelly as she found her face smashed against the door. _I didn't...wha?_

The door flew open and the only thing stopping her from falling was the large hands of a hunchbacked old man grabbing her by the shoulders and eliciting a wince from her. "Z...Zanc. T-that you?" He mouth didn't really want to obey her, moving sluggishly, as if she was chewing cotton.

"God gods what happened to you!?" Tugging hands pulled her into a blurry shape of a room, was it...the living room? It seemed familiar. If only the room would stop spinning... "Yana! This is very important! Do you hear me!? Did anyone follow you!?"

An arm wrapped itself around her waist as another hand grabbed her arm, keeping her supported against the shoulder of the rapidly dimming figure next to her. "T...no one...f....followed me...I...t...think." _Who am I talking about? W...why's that im...important?_

They were moving? Her feet were being dragged across the floor...Yana felt her head drop, yet she couldn't really see her feet... "Hey! Stay with me now!" A shake drew a moan from her, despite the fact that she didn't really feel any pain anymore. "Jovan! I need you here! NOW!"

A heavy thumping sound was followed by an oddly distant cry: "What the hell!?"

"Shut up and grab her! Bring her down to the cellar while I make sure no one comes after her!" she was dropped, fell, and was caught by a pair of massive arms, pushing her against a muscled chest enveloping her with warmth. "Don't just stand there like an idiot! Get her down there and help her!"

"Dammit!" The growl made her body shake, made her feel...safe.

Then she was jerked away, her feet dragged across the floor. She felt her heart jump as she dropped lower in step by step, her stomach lurched, drawing a moan from her. Through a haze she saw something grey pass by her, a distant light below... "Jovan? What's going on?" That's....that's Leela?

"Yana is hurt bad! Grab her feet!"

A blurry thing appeared before her. "Oh...force." The breathless gasp was full of chock, almost drawing a sob from Yana. _I....I'm dying...aren't I?_

Red light blinded her, as she felt her body being turned on its axis, shaking hands holding her up, then pressing her down on something cold...a table? "Wh...what's happening? _Yana_!?" _Rosh? _Yana couldn't answer, her mouth unresponsive.

"Yes Yana! Now shut up you imp!" Yana felt a tug at her pants, then stiffened as pain shot out from the burned mark in her leg and up through her spine. "Dammit! Hold her down Leela!"

"Y-yes of course." Something pressed down on her shoulders, hard. "Oh gods!" The pressure disappeared as Yana twitched like a wounded fish, her shoulder afire from having been ground into the table.

"Hold her down dammit!"

Her head swam, her body felt so light...was the voices growing more distant?

"I-she's in pain!"

"Of course she is! But I can't treat her if you don't hold her down!"

"Y-you can't treat b-blaster wounds!"

"I've treated dozens of stabbings from the kessel mines, can't be that much difference!"

"Are you serious!?"

"I could help..."

"Of course I am! Now help me holding her down so I can take her pants off!" There was a grunt. "It's burnt into the wound...frak!"

Suddenly there was ice in her veins, cold, burning ice...she screamed...or at least she thought she did. All was so hazy...

"Please, let me..."

"Shut up imp!"

"Jovan...stop that! Can't you see that you're hurting her!?"

"A little pain is nothing if she survives!"

"Dammit! Stop that and let me help you you bald wookie!" That...couldn't be Rosh...could it?

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Stop growling and listen!" There was a creak of rope versus wood. "I'm trained to treat blaster wounds and you know it, if you continue to do what you're doing she will die, so untie me and let me help!"

"Jovan maybe we should..."

"Yeah right! What's your angle imp!?"

"Dammit! Keep aiming that blaster at me if you want! Just let me help!"

"...fine, but I'm watching you!" The pressure of pressing hands suddenly disappeared, giving Yana precious moments of relief, reducing the burning pain into a distant coldness. "Leela, help him while I keep you covered."

There was a rustling, so distant...an echo. "I-I don't think I can..."

"Don't worry about it, let me do the work." Rosh's voice, it sounded so...hard, almost angry...

_Little flower...I miss you._

_Dad?_

"Here, let me see...dammit we have liquefied gas on the leg wound. Must been a badly maintained blaster." Yana stiffened, feeling a feathered touch on her leg, breath?

_Little flower...come to me._

"Imp..." The growl was that of an angry dog.

"I need a lighter."

"W-won't that hurt her?"

"A little, but it will remove the cloth in the wound and stop the liquefied gas from poisoning her. Now hurry!" There was a moment of clattering metal, a growl, then Yana arched her back as thousands of needles stabbed through her spine, making her eyelids flutter. There was...light.

"You're hurting her!"

_Little flower?_

"I told you it would hurt, now turn her so I can see that wound on her back."

The world lurched around, then steadied, there was a pang of pain from her left lekku as it was pushed against the table, but Yana couldn't bring herself to care. "If she dies, you die trooper."

"Don't distract me." The voice was distant, concentrated on something else. "This wound is clean at least...I don't suppose you guys have some bacta?"

"H-here, it's not much, but all we have..."

"Thanks...dammit!" A sigh. "I...this will be close."

_Little flower...please?_

_D-dad? I can't...I don't want..._

Yana's body was floating, floating far in the sky, the burning pain was...distant...a whisper of fire and ice. "S-she won't die...will she?"

"I-don't know."

"What!? You said-"

"Shut up and let me work!" Yana felt something, something warm and small run down her scalp. "As if a criminal like you actually cared..."

"I care you-!"

"Then why is _Leela_ pale as a ghost while _you're_ the one trying to make my work harder?"

"Why you..." There was a pause, giving Yana the chance to hear something wet splashing close to her..on her? Why didn't she...feel it? "...fine, I'll just sit here then...bloody useless..."

_Little flower? I can't see you, where are you?_

_I'm right here...aren't I?_

"The wound on the back is clean...but deep." A sigh. "I-dammit, I'll work with what I have, are you sure this is everything you have? This first aid kit must be two decades old..."

"Sorry if our equipment isn't as fancy as yours, you're lucky we got this."

_I-I can't see, father? Rosh? Anyone?_

"...I see."

Yana gasped, her entire back suddenly turning ice cold. She saw something, a dangling light...grey walls....then all turned black again. "What did you do!?"

"Jovan...maybe you should help Leela sit down?"

"I don't n...I...."

"Damn, I hate to say it but you're probably right, no funny moves imp." A crunching sound. "Come Leela, sit down." A thump. "Leela!?"

"What the...? One would think she was used to a little blood?"

"Shut up!" A crack. "Keep helping her while I take her to the cot! Leela? What happened Leela!?"

"I-I don't know..."

"You've tortured people for crying out loud! What's wrong!?

"I-it's just...I don't know."

"You've seen our own die too...Leela...why are you...?"

"I-I...let me be."

"Wha – but...fine. Useless..." A sigh.

"Yana?" It was but a whisper, something brushing against her face. "Can you hear me?"

_Why are you turning away little flower?_

_I don't..._

"It's very important, focus on my voice, listen."

_Little flower?_

"Did you know why I volunteered to become a stormtrooper?"

_Little flower...why do you hesitate?_

"A riot killed my sister, a food riot, almost killed my parents too...it was just chaos, and us caught in the middle of it. My sister slipped from mothers grasp and the crowd just...stomped her into the dirt."

_But...father...I don't want...I don't want to go._

"Then the stormtroopers arrived...and all fell silent, every single rioter just...stopped." A sigh, so close she could actually feel it. She could..._feel_? "They just walked away after that, a crazy horde of people...stopped just like that." A small laugh. "Who wouldn't want to become a man able to do that?"

_Are you sure? You seem so weary, rest...you'd like rest wouldn't you?_

"The training was good, I liked it. I thought....I thought all was right." Something was moving across her leg, something small. "Now though...things are murky, I can't say I like it...but my trainer always said that one doesn't get stronger through things one like. Nor smarter apparently...funny that."

_I-I think I'm sure._

"Pain is a good teacher, no?" Yana's mouth opened in a gasp as the wound in her leg was burning with pain, making her twitch, her eyelids opened for a moment, giving her a strange view of Leela lying in a cot, a sullen looking Jovan standing over her while glaring daggers in her direction. Then darkness came, but she could still hear, hear the smile in the voice: "It also tells you that you're alive...thank whatever mercy that saved you."

"She's going to be okay?" The growl of Jovan was a distant thing, an echo.

"Yes, yes I think she will. It was a bit touch an-"

Unconsciousness.


End file.
